Mineto to Darien
by Angelesoscuros13
Summary: Serenity conoce al hombre de sus sueños, que por desgracia no esta interesado en ella. Durante casi un año tiene fantasías lujuriosas con un hombre que no la quiere. Ahora esta encerrada en un agujero oscuro, casi muerta y a merced de un loco. Darien se siente muy atraído por Serenity, pero decide ignorarla y alejarse para protegerla de su mundo. Es un mestizo, mitad vampiro y...
1. Chapter 1 Argumento

**Mineto to Chase**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Primero que todos los personajes de Sailor Moon no nos me pertenecen si no a la fabulosa N. Takeushi, la historia pertenece a Laurann Dohner, nosotras solo los usamos para hacer nuestros fics o adaptaciones. La historia si es de nuestra autoridad así que ojo para que no allá problemas, y discúlpennos si hay errores ortográficos, la historia es Rated: M así que ya están advertidas contiene Lemon. Disfruten ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Continuación… Serena and Darien.**

**Libro 2**

**Nombres reales: Chase y Jasmine.**

**Argumentó**

Serenity conoce al hombre de sus sueños, que por desgracia no esta interesado en ella. Durante casi un año tiene fantasías lujuriosas con un hombre que no la quiere. Ahora esta encerrada en un agujero oscuro, casi muerta y a merced de un loco.

Darien se siente muy atraído por Serenity, pero decide ignorarla y alejarse para protegerla de su mundo. Es un mestizo, mitad vampiro y mitad hombre lobo y su lista de enemigos es interminable. Su misión actual es la de cazar y matar a un renegado que esta cazando a los seres humanos, pero lo que Darien descubre lo cambia todo. Serenity es una de las victimas. Su instinto exige que la proteja, que la reclame y esta vez no se niega. Ella es suya para siempre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mineto to Chase**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Primero que todos los personajes de Sailor Moon no nos me pertenecen si no a la fabulosa N. Takeushi, la historia pertenece a Laurann Dohner, nosotras solo los usamos para hacer nuestros fics o adaptaciones. La historia si es de nuestra autoridad así que ojo para que no allá problemas, y discúlpennos si hay errores ortográficos, la historia es Rated: M así que ya están advertidas contiene Lemon. Disfruten ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Continuación… Serena and Darien.**

**Libro 2**

**Capitulo 1**

El hedor a muerte golpea a Darien en el momento que entra en la casa abandonada a las afueras de la ciudad. Un ser humano no habría recogido ese leve rastro, pero él no es humano. Sus fosas nasales se dilatan cuando su nariz detecta otro olor — el miedo de una mujer. Su instinto de depredador inmediatamente sale a la superficie y sus colmillos empiezan a doler. Levanta una mano y hace un gesto a los dos hombres lobo para que rodeen la propiedad.

-"Lo encontramos", le confirma uno de ellos antes de bordear el porche para asegurarse de que no escapa por la parte trasera.

Sí. Lo hicimos. La rabia se apodera de Darien al instante. Los Vampiros renegados son el enemigo, corren el riesgo de que los seres humanos descubran a los demás y nadie quiere eso. La matanza tiene que detenerse o los humanos se alarmaran y una guerra estallara entre ambas razas. Es mejor vivir en paz y que su existencia siga siendo un mito y un entretenimiento, a la alternativa.

Una madera por encima de él cruje y traiciona la posición del enemigo. Una sonrisa curva los labios de Darien mientras sigilosamente atraviesa la planta baja y llega hasta la escalera. Un olorcillo le asegura que está cerca del enemigo mientras saca las dos cuchillas. Flexiona ligeramente las rodillas y salta hacia arriba sin esfuerzo y aterriza sobre la barandilla de la planta de arriba.

El vampiro que esta sentado en una silla le mira sorprendido, con los ojos muy abiertos.-"¿Quién eres tú?" Hace una pausa y las aletas de su nariz se dilatan. -"¿Qué eres?"

-"Tu peor pesadilla. Has sido declarado culpable. "

Darien se mueve antes de que el renegado pueda reaccionar, la velocidad que ha heredado de sus dos linajes le garantiza el resultado. Con sus cuchillas corta la piel y el hueso y luego salta hacia atrás para evitar que la cabeza al caer roce su gabardina. El cuerpo cae hacia adelante, sobre la alfombra. No se convierte en cenizas y murmura un juramento antes de silbar. Un segundo después oye las pisadas subiendo las escaleras y se da la vuelta para dar una orden a sus hombres.

-"Él se convirtió hace poco. Deshazte del cuerpo".

-"Maldita sea, Darien." Sonríe el lobo. -"Que rápido. Ni siquiera le permitiste salir corriendo. "

-"¿Hay que quemar la casa? Huelo a cuerpos en descomposición. "El otro lobo respira por su boca. -"Muchos. Probablemente están escondidos en el sótano".

-"Estoy al tanto." Suspira Darien. -"Es mejor deshacernos de ellos sin llamar la atención. Los Bomberos y Policía vendrán si quemamos su guarida. Empezaran a investigar y podrían descubrir los restos entres los escombros".

-"La gasolina se ocupará de él si lo ponemos entre los demás cadáveres."

La irritación aumenta y un gruñido amenazador surge de su garganta. -"Ya oíste mi orden."

Los dos lobos bajan sus miradas en sumisión.-"Sí, Darien."

Ellos se marchan a ejecutar su orden. Limpia las cuchillas en la ropa de su presa, las vuelve a guardar bajo su gabardina y saca su móvil. Marca un número mientras se dirige hacia abajo. Contestan a la tercera llamada.

-"Localizamos al renegado. Ha matado a la hermana de Mina. Ella ha sido vengada, Andrew. Dale un beso de mi parte".

Andrew gruñe y él corta la llamada con una sonrisa divertida, su amigo es demasiado posesivo con la mujer que ama.

Darien inhala y hace una mueca. Casi he terminado. Tienen que deshacerse de los cuerpos. Él localiza la puerta del sótano justo al lado de la cocina y se detiene, se prepara para lo peor. Los vampiros renegados suelen causar muchos problemas, pero rara vez hay cadáveres involucrados, a menos que sea un vampiro muy malo y este lo era.

El hedor se intensifica a un nivel nauseabundo cuando abre la puerta. Lamenta haber matado al renegado con tanta rapidez. Ese cabrón se ha alimentado de varias mujeres humanas. Las ha matado innecesariamente. Es fácil para los vampiros obtener su sangre sin matar a sus fuentes, un sólo roce de sus mentes y borran sus recuerdos, pero el renegado ha disfrutado tomando sus vidas. Darien puede adivinar por qué. El maldito bastardo disfrutó atormentándolas y viendo su sufrimiento. Respira por la boca para suprimir parte de los malos olores mientras sus ojos se acostumbran a la oscuridad de abajo. Las escaleras crujen bajo su peso.

El sótano sin terminar tiene unos seis montones de tierra en distintos lugares, los cuerpos están bajo ellos, es demasiado obvio para ser otra cosa.

-"Joder." alza la voz. -"Conseguid seis bolsas de cadáveres."

No espera una respuesta, sabe que sus hombres le han oído. Su oído es casi tan agudo como el suyo. Examina la habitación en busca de algo con lo que cavar, no es un trabajo que quiera hacer con sus propias manos. El estado de descomposición promete un trabajo muy sucio. El renegado debió utilizar una pala para enterrarlas. La localiza apoyada en la pared.

Serenity se queda muy quieta, con la mirada fija en el hombre alto y macizo de pie en las escaleras. La luz de la planta de arriba revela las suficientes características como para asustarla y quedarse en silencio. Una cara muy masculina se vuelve un poco y ella puede distinguir sus labios y su fuerte mentón. No es el hombre que le ha secuestrado, pero parece igual de peligroso. Quizás más. Lleva varios días sin dormir, está demasiado aterrada para cerrar los ojos. El loco que le ha secuestrado es pura maldad. Él no le da comida y le ha mordido salvajemente un par de veces. No le sorprendería si empieza a delirar a causa de las heridas infectadas.

Ya no hay lágrimas llenando sus ojos. Ya no le quedan. Al principio lloró y rogó por su vida. Ahora sabe que su muerte es inminente. El bastardo le ha golpeado varias veces por el simple echo de verla llorar y suplicar. Es como si le fascinara ver su sufrimiento.

Aún le duelen los moretones en sus brazos y piernas, donde le ha pellizcado y pateado.

Le gusta demasiado pegarle y esa es la razón por la que aún no la ha matado. Él admitió que estaba aburrido y que ella le divertía.

Éste hombre tiene algo que le resulta familiar, pero piensa que su mente está gastandole una mala pasada. Cuando levanta su rostro y se vuelve hacia la puerta, Serenity le reconoce. Darien Chiba. Un cliente que conoció hace casi un año.

Esos rasgos tan llamativos son suyos. Él es el hombre con el que ha soñado, musculoso y grande, con los ojos azules más sexys que ha visto. Le había comprado un terreno a las afueras de la ciudad como inversión. Ella había tratado de decirle que las doscientas hectáreas de bosque eran demasiado densas para construir y que el costo de la limpieza y nivelación del terreno sería extremo.

A ella le gustaba demasiado, pero no fue reciproco. Él nunca coqueteó, aunque ella le dio luz verde para hacerlo. Él había ignorado su sutil flirteo.

Le había dicho que su trabajo no le permitía tomarse tiempo libre y que quería que le mostrara las propiedades por la noche. Ella debería haberle dicho que no, le aterrorizaba la idea de estar a solas con un hombre en un lugar remoto, pero la atracción que sentía por él le hizo dejar a un lado el sentido común.

Un recuerdo aflora en su mente. Era de noche y estaban en un terreno, ella estaba un poco distraída y algo desconcertada por la extraña petición de que le mostrase el terreno de noche. Algo …

Ella no vio la raíz del árbol y tropezó. Un fuerte brazo se envolvió alrededor de su cintura y de pronto se encontró en sus brazos y contra su cuerpo.

-"Ten cuidado." Su profunda voz es sexy.

-"No sé cómo puedes ver algo. ¿No sería mejor volver por la mañana? "

-"La luna está casi llena y tengo muy buena vista."

Ella se agarra a sus bíceps. Sus manos rodean sus músculos gruesos. Es fuerte y mucho más grande que ella y huele muy bien.

-"Estoy casi ciega aquí." Ella se da cuenta de que debería soltarlo, pero no lo hace. Quiere tocarlo. Levanta la barbilla para mirarle a la cara. No puede ver mucho, pero sabe que la está mirando. Su cabeza está ligeramente inclinada hacia un lado.-"¿Estás bien?"

-"Si." Su voz suena aún más profunda.- "Te dije que esperaras en el coche."

Lo hizo, pero ella quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible con su cliente. Hay algo en él que le atrae. No sólo su hermoso rostro. Ya ha salido antes con hombres guapos y ninguno de ellos tenía mucha personalidad, Darien es diferente. Cualquier mujer mira a Darien Chiba cuando entra en una habitación, es hermoso y tiene un cuerpo de infarto, pero no es sólo eso. Es dulce, misterioso y cuando le mira a los ojos su cuerpo arde en respuesta. Nunca se ha sentido tan atraída por un hombre.

-"No estaría haciendo mi trabajo si dejo que veas la propiedad solo. Puede que quieras preguntar algo. ".

Él se echa a reír.- "¿Puedes identificar todas las variedades de árboles? Hay un montón aquí ".

Serenity mira a un lado, pero sólo ve un montón de formas oscuras.- "Um, no," admite.-"Puedo decirte el tiempo que lleva en el mercado y que podemos negociar el precio de

venta."

Él la atrae más cerca cuando de repente el viento cobra fuerza y la protege del mismo. Su olor es maravilloso y ella desea apoyar la cabeza contra su pecho sólido. Otros pensamientos vienen a su mente. Unos salvajes, traviesos e impactantes. Nunca antes habría considerado estar desnuda con un hombre al que apenas conoce, pero eso no detiene las imágenes que inundan su cabeza. Imágenes en las que él la besa con pasión y sus manos alzan la falda que lleva hasta su cintura, después arranca sus bragas y la levanta para que ella envuelva las piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Darien es lo suficientemente fuerte como para sostenerla mientras libera su polla del interior de sus pantalones y entra en su cuerpo de una embestida.

De repente Darien retrocede y sus brazos la sueltan, dejándola fría y sexualmente

frustrada.

-"He visto suficiente." Se aclara la garganta. -"Me lo quedo. Volvamos a la oficina y

elaboraremos una oferta. "dice bruscamente.

Al día siguiente, Darien acepta la contraoferta del vendedor. Terminan con el papeleo de la venta y se niega a permitir que lo invite a cenar para celebrar su compra. Le dolió. Ya no era cálido y amable. Era frío y retraído.

La atracción que ella sentía era tan fuerte que era casi inquietante. No deja de pensar en él, desea que la llame y le diga que quiere volver a verla, pero nunca lo hace. El tiempo

pasa, pero él sigue en sus sueños. Eso explicaría por qué su imaginación le traería a esta pesadilla que esta viviendo. Su voz la saca de los recuerdos y la trae de nuevo al sótano infernal ...

-"Date prisa", exige. -"No quiero estar aquí toda la noche."

Nunca olvidara esa voz tan sexy. Su cuerpo aún responde a ella. Es como el whisky y la miel, ronca, pero con mucha fuerza. Una risa amarga amenaza con brotar de sus labios.

Se esta muriendo y su mente ha decidido generar más fantasías con él. Está obsesionada con él. Los listones de la puerta están lo suficientemente separados como para verlo cruzar la habitación y coger una pala. Ella alza un brazo para tocar la madera áspera pero la cadena se tensa y le hace daño en la muñeca. Gime de dolor. De pronto Chiba se vuelve hacia ella. No puede ver su rostro en las sombras, pero sus ojos azules miran directamente hacia ella. Suelta la pala y se dirige hacia la puerta. Ella se congela en su lugar y contiene la respiración cuando él se agacha al otro lado. El cambio de color en sus iris es impresionante y eso refuerza la creencia de que él está sólo en su mente.

-"Hola," ella se levanta, no le importa si habla con un producto de su imaginación.

Su voz es áspera, tiene la garganta seca y dolorida. Ella mataría por un sorbo de agua.

Sus ojos azules se abren por la sorpresa y sus dedos se hunden entre los listones. La madera cruje cuando él tira con fuerza y la arranca.

-"Hijo de puta." el tono de su voz se profundiza en un gruñido, su ira es clara.

Serenity traga saliva y trata de quedarse en su fantasía. Es mucho mejor que la alternativa.- "¿Has venido a ver el edificio ?" quiere estremecerse ante lo horrible que suena su voz, pero no quiere arruinar su fantasía.

-"¿Serenity?" Él se acerca más, es una sombra oscura.

Él la agarra suavemente de los brazos. Todavía le duelen pero no se aparta. Sus grandes manos son cálidas. Su mirada brillante recorre su cuerpo, el espacio reducido donde está sentada y vuelve a encontrarse con la suya.

-"Voy a liberarte." una de sus manos la suelta y saca un cuchillo de su abrigo.- "Espera".

Su otra mano tira del grillete para separarlo de su muñeca. Ella grita de dolor, pero él no se detiene. Clava la punta del metal en la cerradura y la gira con fuerza hasta que el grillete se abre y la suelta. Lo arroja a un lado y la cadena cae al suelo, junto a su rodilla. Repite el mismo proceso para liberarla de la otra restricción.

-"Ven aquí." El cuchillo desaparece en su abrigo y abre los brazos.- "Gatea hasta mí. No

quiero sacarte ".

Ese pensamiento doloroso consigue que se mueva sobre sus rodillas, con cuidado de no golpearse contra el techo bajo. Él retrocede un poco para darle espacio. Ella se endereza al segundo que esta fuera y echa los brazos alrededor de sus anchos hombros. Aplasta sus pechos contra el cálido algodón que cubre su firme torso. Su cabello suelto confirma que es sólo una fantasía. El Darien de verdad siempre lo lleva atado con una una tira de cuero y siempre deseó verlo suelto. Unos fuertes y gruesos brazos se envuelven alrededor de su cintura. Ella entierra su nariz en los largos mechones de su cabello y respira profundamente.

-"Hueles tan bien." Su enorme cuerpo se tensa.-"No te vayas." No le importa morir si puede aferrarse a este sueño. No se siente sola, a pesar de que él no es real.- "Por favor. No me dejes".

Él la abraza con más fuerza. -"Te tengo, Serenity."

Ella desea que fuera de verdad.- "Me alegro de que seas tú."

Él le acaricia la espalda. -"Estás a salvo."

El agotamiento se apodera de ella mientras su calidez la envuelve. Sus ojos se cierran mientras se aferra a él y a la fantasía que le ha llevado hasta ella.

Darien maldice en voz baja cuando la mujer en sus brazos pierde la consciencia. Puede oír los latidos constantes de su corazón mientras se levanta con ella en sus brazos. Se da la vuelta para mirar a los lobos y uno de ellos le dice.

-"¿Qué hacemos con ella? ¿Puedes borrar su memoria? Sería una pena tener que matarla tras sobrevivir a todo esto. "

Darien vacila.- "Ella no es asunto tuyo. Limpia esto y elimina cualquier evidencia de lo ocurrido. La llevare a un lugar seguro. Aquí hay demasiado olor a muerte. "

Él sale del sótano con Serenity acunada en sus brazos. Le gusta la dulzura en la voz de esta mujer. Ella fue muy valiente al mostrarle los terrenos por la noche para su pack, a pesar de que era un extraño. La encontró muy atractiva y sabía que estaba interesada, pero ignoró todas sus insinuaciones. Ella era una simple humana, su mundo podría destruirla y se negaba a permitir que eso sucediera, aunque su cuerpo reaccionara a Serenity. Él nunca permitiría que le hicieran daño, incluso si eso significaba que tenia que protegerla de él. Ahora todo ha cambiado.

-"¿Darien?"

Aprieta los dientes cuando la sombra cerca de la puerta se mueve. Esmeralda se interpone en su camino, sus ojos verdes se estrechan. No debería estar aquí, pero esta. La irritación brilla en su mirada cuando se reúne con la suya, sabe que ha venido a propósito, con la esperanza de que él la necesite de algún modo. Nunca sucederá.

-"Abre y muévete"

-"¿Quién es ella? ¿La cena? "su lengua rosada se desliza por sus labios rojos.- "No es muy atractiva."

Un gruñido de rabia estalla antes de que pueda detener sus instintos. En realidad le molesta más el significado de sus palabras. Él y Esmeralda son tan diferentes como la noche y el día. -"Haz lo que te digo. Ella es una sobreviviente".

-"No por mucho tiempo. Está muriéndose".

Confía en el olfato de Esmeralda más que en el suyo propio. El de ella es mayor.- "Abre la puerta" dice bruscamente. -"Estás en mi territorio y harás lo que te digo."

-"Está bien." Abre la puerta de par en par y se aparta de su camino. -"Deberías dejar que termine con ella. Le quedan doce horas como máximo".

No si Darien puede evitarlo. Mira a su alrededor, para asegurarse de que nadie le observa. Sus sentidos hormiguean mientras camina hacia su coche. Abre la puerta del pasajero, deja a Serenity suavemente en el asiento y cierra la puerta. Se detiene en la puerta del conductor y mira por encima del coche. Esmeralda permanece en silencio, su pelo verde brilla bajo las luces de la calle.

-"Ayuda a limpiar el desorden del interior."

-"He venido a verte, no a limpiar la matanza del renegado."

-"Es una orden. Hazlo o sal de mi territorio ".

-"Que contundente." Esmeralda sonríe.- "Es lo que más me gusta de ti." Ella se acerca, pasa los dedos sobre las curvas de sus pechos y luego apoya las manos en sus delgadas

caderas. -"Prefiero ayudarte."

El significado está claro y esta cansado de ella.- "Ayudales o largate, Esmeralda. No hay otra razón por la que puedes permanecer aquí. Haz lo que digo o haré que te escolten fuera de mi territorio a la fuerza. "

Él sube a su coche y enciende el motor. Darien, mira por el espejo retrovisor y ve a la peliverde entrar en la casa. Ella va a ser un problema. Lleva toda la semana insinuándose.

Esmeralda siempre ha sido muy decidida y egoísta. Le gusta salirse con la suya y se ha fijado

en él. Se aparta del bordillo y mira a la mujer inconsciente en el asiento de al lado. Ella está

demasiado pálida, ha perdido peso desde la última vez la vio. Esmeralda tiene razón, Serenity

no sobrevivirá, a menos que él le salve la vida.

-"Mierda".

Los vampiros de la zona podrían tener un problema con él si convierte a una humana. Esto planteara una amenaza para la manada de hombres lobo, pero es lo suficientemente fuerte como para ganar un reto si alguien le desafía. Matara a cualquier vampiro que le ataque. Eso definitivamente cabreara a sus dos jefes, Diamante y Andrew, pero no serían un

problema. Eran amigos.

Llevar a Serenity al club no es una opción. Ella necesita toda su atención mientras se recupera y no quiere enfrentarse a cualquier otra chorrada. Se dirige a un lugar que mantiene oculto. Nadie va a encontrarlo hasta que él decida cómo lidiar con las consecuencias de lo que piensa hacer. Una mirada más a su derecha le asegura que la mujer se aferra a la vida. Se niega a permitir que Serenity muera.

El largo camino hasta la entrada esta lleno de grietas tras años de abandono con el propósito de darle aspecto de abandonado.

La pequeña luz en el teclado de la entrada se queda fija cuando detiene el coche. Marca el código y la puerta se corre lentamente hacia un lado. Conduce a través de ella y se

dirige hacia la casa de dos plantas. Aparca cerca de la puerta y cuando saca a Serenity del coche siente una presencia detrás de él. Una inhalación le asegura que es Rei. Él no mira hacia atrás mientras habla.

-"Tenemos una invitada."

-"¿Es una de nosotros?"

No le gusta ser interrogado, pero adora a su media hermana.- "No."

-"Huelo a vampiro y a muerte en ella. ¿Está cambiando? "

-"No. Ella es sólo una víctima humana y una amiga especial ".

-"Ella está muy mal."

-"Lo sé." Le da una patada a la puerta del coche para cerrarla y sube los escalones del porche. -"Abre la puerta y prepara la bañera de mi habitación. También voy a necesitar sangre ".

Rei le rodea y abre la puerta principal. -"De acuerdo."

Entra en la casa y se vuelve, lleva su carga ligera hasta las escaleras que llevan al sótano, las baja y se detiene cerca de los bastidores de vino. Rei agarra dos botellas y las empuja más profundo en sus ranuras para activar el panel. La pared se desliza silenciosamente y revela un pasillo. Camina por él hasta llegar a su dormitorio. Deja a Serenity sobre su cama y empieza a desnudarla. Apenas lleva ropa. La visión de los moretones y mordeduras en su pálida piel hace que vuelva a lamentar el haber matado a ese bastardo demasiado rápido. Merecía sufrir.

-"La bañera se está llenando." Rei hace una pausa.- "¿Quieres que la bañe?"

Es tentador, pero Serenity es su responsabilidad.- "No. Haz lo que te dije. Tráeme la sangre. Necesitará ropa cuando se despierte ".

-"No tengo nada sexy."

Él gruñe, vuelve la cabeza en su dirección y la mira. -"Ella no es mi amante. Trae uno de esos camisones anchos que usas. Eso servirá. Ve "

-"Lo siento." ella baja la mirada como una sumisa. -"Dijiste que es una amiga especial. Supuse mal ".

Rei no dice nada más y sale corriendo del cuarto. Sus manos se deslizan debajo de Serenity y la levanta otra vez en sus brazos. Bañarla es una tortura para su libido, pero evita mirar sus pechos y su tentador sexo. No le parece digno admirar su cuerpo cuando ella está tan cerca de la muerte.

-"Vas a estar bien",le promete.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mineto to Darien**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Primero que todos los personajes de Sailor Moon no nos me pertenecen si no a la fabulosa N. Takeushi, la historia pertenece a Laurann Dohner, nosotras solo los usamos para hacer nuestros fics o adaptaciones. La historia si es de nuestra autoridad así que ojo para que no allá problemas, y discúlpennos si hay errores ortográficos, la historia es Rated: M así que ya están advertidas contiene Lemon. Disfruten ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Continuación… Serena and Darien.**

Libro 2

**Capítulo Dos**

Serena está caliente y huele a algo maravilloso. Ella trata de ponerse de costado pero

algo se lo impide. Abre los ojos, la luz es suave y un rostro se cierne a centímetros de ella.

-"Tranquila", La voz de Darien es ronca. -"Ya estás a salvo."

Los recuerdos regresan. Estaba delirando y fantaseando con que su sexy cliente llega a rescatarla. Sus ojos son de un increíble marrón con espirales azules, son tan sorprendentes como su apuesto rostro bronceado. Tiene unos labios increíbles. Llenos y exuberantes, unos labios que ansia besar. Darien Chiba es un hombre que seguramente besa muy bien.

Ella yace en algo suave y cómodo. La parte superior de su cuerpo está levemente elevada por lo que su cabeza está más alta que sus piernas. La suciedad del sótano ya no se aferra a su piel. Se obliga a apartar la mirada de Darien para echar un vistazo a su alrededor. La habitación es amplia y el fuego arde en la chimenea de ladrillo. Está acostada en una cama grande, con sábanas negras de seda. Ella mira a Darien otra vez.

-"Dejame ayudarte."

-"De acuerdo."

Hará todo lo que él quiera, siempre que su mente no vuelva a la pesadilla infernal de ese sótano. Sus ojos le fascinan. Recuerda que eran más oscuros con unos toques azules, pero ahora el azul empieza a extenderse hasta que sus ojos brillan como si fueran zafiros. Algo extraño.

Él respira hondo y abre la boca. La visión de sus colmillos le hace jadear. Son afilados, largos y aterradores. Su brazo le aprieta la cintura.

-"No luches. No voy a hacerte daño. "

Él levanta su otro brazo y ella observa con horror como muerde su muñeca. Darien la aparta su boca y empuja la herida dentro de la suya. Su sangre caliente cae en su lengua y ella intenta zafarse del brazo en su cintura, pero él levanta el brazo y su mano la agarra del pelo para mantenerla quieta.

-"Deja de luchar y bebe."

Es como si ella perdiera la voluntad de hacer algo más. Es consciente de que esta tragando su sangre. Le asquea, pero sigue haciendo lo que le ha ordenado. Su voz suena más profunda y su sueño está convirtiéndose en otra pesadilla.

-"Esto te sanara. Has perdido mucha sangre y parte de tus órganos internos han dejado de funcionar. Ahora estás a salvo, Serena. Me conoces. "Sus ojos se estrechan.-"Siento forzarte, pero es lo mejor."

Finalmente aparta la muñeca de su boca y lame la herida. Al segundo que rompe el contacto visual con ella, recupera el control de su cuerpo. Intenta zafarse de nuevo, pero él la sujeta con firmeza del pelo. Ella consigue limpiar la humedad de su boca con la mano. La sangre mancha todos sus dedos. Un suave jadeo llama su atención. Una hermosa mujer de pelo oscuro está a unos metros de la cama, con los ojos y boca muy abiertos.

-"¿Estás compartiendo tu sangre con ella? ¡No puedes hacer eso! "Darien contempla a la morena. -"¿Has traído la sangre?"

-"Sí. Está en la mesa. Pensé que no era para ti ".

-"Esto no es asunto tuyo. Marchate ".

-"¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Debiste preguntarme primero ".

-"Esta es mi casa." Su voz se profundiza en un gruñido. -"Puedes irte si tienes un problema con esto."

La mujer se gira y sale de la habitación. Serena mira a Darien y este se reúne con su mirada. ¿Es su novia? ¿Su esposa? Él parece adivinar sus pensamientos.

-"Es mi hermana. Le he sorprendido, pero se adaptara a que estés aquí ".

-"¿Qué está pasando?" Serena odia lo bajo que suena su voz, apenas un susurro.

-"Un vampiro renegado te atacó, pero ahora estás a salvo. Esta es mi casa. "Coge una toalla húmeda y caliente y limpia con suavidad sus dedos. Luego limpia la sangre de su rostro.- " Ahora también es tu casa."

No sabe que le alarma más. ¿Dijo vampiro?. Eso explica lo de sus colmillos y que le obligara a beber sangre. ¿Qué quiere decir con que ahora también es mi casa? El miedo sube por su espalda, pero no tan fuerte como cuando estaba encadenada en ese sótano y veía a ese asesino.

-"Tus ojos ..."

-"Tranquila", dice Darien con voz ronca y deja la toalla en la mesilla de noche. Se inclina y acaricia su mejilla con el pulgar. -"Sé que es difícil para ti entender esto después de lo que has sufrido, pero responderé a todas sus preguntas. "

Hace la primera que se le ocurre. -"¿Qué eres?"

-"Soy una rareza." aparta la mano de su piel, pero él se queda cerca.-"Soy una mezcla de hombre lobo y vampiro."

Se pregunta por qué todos los hombres realmente guapos tienen grandes defectos. O Darien Chiba esta loco o no es real. -"De acuerdo." No tiene sentido discutir con una alucinación.

-"¿Eso no te angustia?" él arquea una ceja.

-"Lo haría si esto fuera real."

Él respira hondo y suspira. -"¿Qué necesitas para convencerte de que lo es?"

-"Estaría en un hospital si hubiera sobrevivido y la Policía me hubiera encontrado. Tus ojos serían de color marrón. "

-"Los seres humanos no saben lo que somos. Por lo general, gritan e intentan matarnos. Tenemos nuestra propia policía. El vampiro que te secuestro era malo y me ordenaron matarlo ".

-"¿Entones eres un cazavampiros?" Ha visto demasiadas películas de ficción. -"¿Con magia en tus ojos?"

-"Soy un ejecutor".

-"Bonito título."

Darien es un hombre más guapo cuando sonríe. -"Sí".

-"De acuerdo."

-"Te lo estás tomando muy bien."

-"Esto supera la realidad. No es el tipo de sueño que suelo tener contigo "

Sus ojos la miran con interés.-"¿Tú sueñas conmigo?"

-"Todo el tiempo. Eres muy sexy, Darien. Coquetee contigo pero me ignoraste. No te culpo "continua. -"Pasé un par de veces junto a ese club gótico en el que trabajas y vi a unas mujeres entrar. Parecían strippers, modelos de lencería o estrellas porno ... y yo no".

-"No salgo con ninguna de ellas." alza su mano y le acaricia la mejilla con el pulgar.-"Tú eres mucho más atractiva para mí que cualquiera de esas mujeres".

Serena se echa a reír. Su cuerpo ya no duele y se siente bien.-"Ahora sé que esto es un sueño. Eso es un montón de mierda ".

Él se pone más serio.- "Nunca te menosprecies."

-"No lo hago. Mis tetas son reales, me gusta comer y nadie me pagara por salir desnuda en una película. Soy más bien la chica-de-la-puerta-de-al-lado. ".

-"Exacto. Hay una dulzura en ti que me parece muy atractiva. Me fascinas ".

-"Entonces diré que debes llevar una vida muy aburrida si piensas eso. Tu club tiene fama de ser muy salvaje ".

-"No es técnicamente mi club. Sólo trabajo allí, me encargo de la seguridad ".

-"Ah. ¿estás cansado de palmear a todas esas chicas súper flacas? ¿Son demasiado

huesudas? "

Él se ríe entre dientes, el color de sus ojos vuelve a ser marrón. -"Digamos que prefiero a una con curvas y personalidad. Intenté tener una relación con un par de esas mujeres pero no duramos mucho".

-"¿Tú las dejaste?"

Se echa hacia atrás y deja de tocarla. -"No. Ellas no llevaban bien mi estilo de vida ".

-"Celos". Ella puede entender eso.- "Sería difícil para ti resistirte a todas esas mujeres que merodean a tu alrededor. Debes tener excito con frecuencia."Se detiene, es incapaz de resistirse.- "Has admitido que eres en parte perro."Ella se ríe. Él no.

-"Ya casi estás totalmente recuperada."

Le coge la mano para observar su muñeca. Serena se mira también, las feas lesiones causadas por los grilletes han desaparecido y ahora tiene la piel sana y rosada. Cómo si nunca la hubieran atado.

-"Que sueño más guay. Me pregunto si podré volar ".

Su mirada sostiene la de ella.- "No. Eso es algo que no puedes hacer. Serás un poco más fuerte, más rápida y la mayoría de tus lesiones se curaran rápidamente".

-"¿Ahora soy una vampiresa?" El concepto es intrigante.

-"No."

-"Eres casi su compañera" La fría voz pertenece a una muy delgada y alta rubia que se acercó a la cama. Sus ojos —fijos en Darien — parecen dos zafiros. -"¿Cómo pudiste?"

Él se pone en pie.- "¿Cómo encontraste este lugar, Esmeralda?"

-"Estabas tan preocupado por ella que no te diste cuenta de que mi coche iba detrás del tuyo." Mira a su alrededor. -"Dime que no has terminado de vincularte. Ella es humana".

Serena puede oír el insulto en la voz de la otra mujer y mira a Darien para conseguir respuestas. -"¿Quién es? ¿De qué está hablando? "

-"Dejala" ordena Darien a la rubia e ignora sus preguntas.-"No eres bienvenida, Esmeralda."

Da un paso amenazador hacia adelante.-"Te dije que no pasaría cuando apareciste."

Esmeralda planta las manos en sus caderas.- "Nuestros clanes nos temen y estamos solos. Deberíamos emparejarnos ".

-"No nos temen. El problema es que nuestro rasgo vampiro dificulta el apareamiento en la forma de lobo. "Hace una pausa.- "Yo la escogí. No hay nada para ti."

Esmeralda se muerde el labio inferior.- "Será más fácil si nos apareamos."

-"Quiero ser feliz."

-"El sexo sera muy bueno entre nosotros."

-"No es suficiente".

Esmeralda mira a Serena.- "¿Qué puede darte esta que yo no pueda darte?"

-"Sus pensamientos son fáciles de leer. Ella es dulce y divertida. "Hace una pausa.-"Inteligente. Honesta. Ella es todo lo que deseo en una pareja ".

Serena se levanta de la cama y se acerca a Darien. Una mirada por su cuerpo revela que lleva puesto un camisón descolorido que le llega hasta las rodillas. Es muy cómodo y le cubre bastante, pero nunca lo ha visto antes. Su atención regresa a Darien y le toca el hombro. Él se da la vuelta y la mira. Sus ojos vuelven a ser azules.

-"¿Lees mi mente?"

-"Es un rasgo vampiro. Sólo puedo leer los pensamientos superficiales, pero sí ".

-"Ella ni siquiera cree que esto es real." Esmeralda se ríe -"Es lo que ella está pensando. Eso y algo sobre una infección en las mordeduras. Puedo ver que la atracción es mutua. Ella piensa que eres increíblemente sexy, pero que tus ojos le confunden ".

Serena se sorprende y mira a la rubia. El sueño se esta volviendo muy desconcertante.

-"No te metas en mi cabeza."

-"Es real. Él te sacó de ese sótano y curó tus heridas. Los vampiros y hombres lobo existen. Sus ojos cambian de color cuando se enfada, se excita o usa nuestros rasgos especiales ". Esmeralda abre la boca y le muestra los colmillos.- "¿Ves? Los colmillos son para morder. Empiezas a creértelo. Tienes miedo. "

Es cierto. Todo parece muy real y no podía seguir negandolo por más tiempo. Serena baja la mano y se aleja de Darien cuando el miedo sube por su espalda y los pelos de la nuca se erizan. Él extiende una mano hacia ella, pero ella la rechaza.

-"Problemas en el paraíso." resopla la rubia.- "Limpia sus recuerdos y enviala a su casa." Se acerca a Darien. -"Seré tu compañera. Somos iguales. "

Él inclina la cabeza hacia adelante.- "No los somos. Marchate, Esmeralda. Vuelve al lugar del que has venido. Nunca seremos compañeros ".

-"Estamos en un mundo que no tiene lugar para nuestra especie." Ella hace una pausa.-"Los vampiros no confían plenamente en nosotros, a pesar de tú fe en ellos. Aunque tu pequeño Pack lobo me tienta a buscar el mio propio, sabes que te permiten gobernarlos por miedo a tu fuerza. Ellos te cortaran en pedazos si tienen la oportunidad, porque no eres uno de ellos. Escucho sus pensamientos y tarde o temprano vendrán a por ti. Yo cubriré tu espalda y tú cubrirás la mía "

-"Mis amigos y Pack no son asunto tuyo. Yo estaría más preocupado si fuera tú. Ellos me juraron lealtad. Sólo eres una visitante que se niega a cumplir órdenes. Vigila tu propia espalda y sal de mi casa. Nunca vuelvas o reveles su ubicación o te perseguiré y te mataré".

Serena ve como se miran fijamente el uno al otro mientras un escalofrío recorre su espalda. Es obvio que no son amigos y que las vibraciones peligrosas que emanan de Darien son lo suficientemente fuertes como para que ella las sienta. Parece que hace más frío en la habitación a medida que pasan los segundos. La rubia levanta las manos en señal de derrota.

-"Me voy, pero llamame cuando todo esto te explote en la cara. Ningún ser humano te aceptara y amara por lo que realmente eres. Ya está asustada y sigue sin creerte".Esmeralda se da la vuelta y se detiene junto a la puerta abierta, vuelve la cabeza para mirar a Darien.- "Tu guarida está a salvo. Nunca te traicionare. No importa los errores que estés cometiendo ".

Mira a Serena y luego se marcha. Darien observa a Esmeralda irse y después se enfrenta a Serena. Ella ha retrocedido hasta el rincón, junto a la chimenea. Él sabe que sus pensamientos se centran en usar el atizador como arma si se acerca y él quiere asegurarse de que eso no pasa.

-"Yo nunca te haré daño."

-"¿Eres realmente parte vampiro y hombres lobo?"

-"Sí".

-"¿Cómo?"

Ella es demasiado linda. Una parte de ella quiere salir corriendo, pero también es muy curiosa. Su fuerte atracción por él también ayuda. Ella fantasea con él desde que se conocieron. Él puede leer todo eso concentrándose en sus pensamientos. Sería fácil forzarla a un acoplamiento, ella no tendría voluntad hasta que la unión se hubiera completado, pero no quiere empezar así su futuro juntos. También porque esta prohibido.

-"Mis parientes tuvieron sexo." Ella frunce el ceño, sin apreciar su intento de hacerla reír. -"Mi padre es un vampiro, mi madre una mujer lobo y yo un mestizo".

-"Los vampiros no tienen hijos. No pueden ".

-"Has leído eso en un libro."

-"Sí".

-"Yo no brillo o estallo en llamas bajo el sol. Apuesto a que leíste eso también. ",Continua antes de que ella pueda expresar sus pensamientos. -"No me convierto en un lobo. Mi linaje no es tan puro. No tengo cola, ni aúllo a la luna llena. No mato a la gente para beber su sangre, pero si la necesito. Nosotros la compramos a los bancos de sangre. Siempre hay algún empleado dispuesto a vender la sangre contaminada en vez de destruirla ".

-"¿Contaminada?"

-"No contraemos las enfermedades humanas. La sangre contaminada no nos afecta. No pueden utilizarla en los humanos por lo que ellos creen que están ayudando a la investigación médica con la venta y reinversión de los beneficios " Sus labios se separan. -"Hemos creado una falsa empresa de investigación y las entregas se hacen en una pequeña oficina. Así evitamos las sospechas ".

-"¿Realmente bebes sangre?"

-"Sí. Tú también lo harás cuando estemos emparejados ".

-"Eso es asqueroso."

Él lucha para ocultar su diversión cuando ella no protesta sobre la parte del

apareamiento.-"Sólo beberás la mía y te prometo que lo disfrutarás. "Su pene se endure al pensar en ella bebiendo de su cuello o pecho mientras la folla.

-"¿Por qué? Quiero decir, si quieres que me convierta en una vampiresa ¿Cómo no voy a beber la sangre de otra persona? "

Ella es muy encantadora y él respeta su fuerza interior. Sus palabras le perturban, tiene miedo, pero intenta ser valiente. -"No quiero que seas totalmente vampiro. No podrías soportar la luz del sol. Mi Sangre te protegerá de esa debilidad ".

-"¿Porque también eres un hombre lobo?"

Le resulta difícil seguir sus pensamientos. Muchos de ellos fluyen tan rápido que sólo puede atrapar una o dos palabras. Serena es inteligente, algo que ya sabe. Ella intenta darle sentido a todo esto, utilizando los libros que ha leído y usa suposiciones lógicas para llenar los espacios en blanco.

-"Exacto"

Compañera. Esta palabra continua apareciendo en sus pensamientos, él se concentra más duro e intenta enfocarse sólo en los que hablan de ese tema. Compañero. Sexo.

Dios, es tan sexy. No sería tan malo. ¿A quién estoy engañando? El tipo probablemente volara mi mente con el sexo si no me chupa toda la sangre y me mata antes.

-"Apenas te conozco. Tengo que pensar en esto, "sale de su boca.

Me encantan sus ojos, sin importar de qué color sean. Y su pecho. Él es muy grande. Me pregunto si es uno de esos chicos que son todo músculo porque toman esteroides. ¿Tendrá la polla pequeña? Ni se te ocurra mirar su entrepierna. Te está mirando y se dará cuenta. Eso sería muy vergonzoso. ¿Es una broma? ¿A quién le importa eso? Él dice que es una mezcla de vampiro y hombre lobo. Claro, por eso me siento tan atraída por él, ¿verdad? Con todos los hombres que hay en el mundo voy y elijo a un chiflado. Bien hecho, Jas. Oh, Dios mío. ¿Cómo puede ser esto real? ¿Me quedo? ¿Grito? ¿Lucho? ¿Qué demonios hago? Estoy tan confundida. ¡Mierda! Él me mira y sus ojos brillan de nuevo. ¿De verdad puede leer mi mente? Eso me molesta como el infierno. ¿Quién podría salir con alguien así? No tendré ninguna privacidad ¿Qué relación sobreviviría a eso? Mierda. Creo que me está leyendo la

mente. La, la, la, la, la. ¿Funcionara? Quizás debería empezar a cantar canciones de cuna.

Yo querría largarme de mi cabeza si tuviera que escucharme Darien protege sus pensamientos para evitar que sigan llegando. Él se esperaba que tuviese algunas reservas sobre el hecho de convertirse en su compañera, pero no se esperaba que le molestara tanto su habilidad de leer las mentes. Decidió dejarle bien claro que no es realmente una opción. Ella es bastante lógica.

-"Tu vida ya está tomada y me pertenece a mí. "Lamenta las palabras en el instante que ella se abalanza sobre el arma y le apunta con ella. Era un enfoque equivocado.

"¡No te acerques!"

-"Cariño, no puedes hacerme daño con eso." Para probar su punto, él se mueve con rapidez y le arranca el atizador antes de que ella pueda jadear. Pasa un brazo alrededor de su cintura, la levanta y la inmoviliza contra la pared.- "La parte importante es que estaremos juntos."

Ella aplana las manos en su pecho y abre los ojos con miedo. Él detesta su reacción, pero puede entenderla. Él tira el atizador y desliza los dedos entre su cabello para proteger su cabeza de los ladrillos si intenta retirarse.

-"Deja que me vaya".

-"No puedo. Eres mía, Serena. Te desee cuando nos conocimos, pero no quería introducirte en la parte más oscura de mi vida. Otro lo hizo al secuestrarte".

-"Puedes hacer que lo olvide todo, ¿no?"

-"Sí." Él baja la mirada a su boca, tiene ganas de besarla. -"Pero estuviste a punto de morir. Podría volver a ocurrir. No estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme. Te deseo y el destino nos ha unido otra vez por una razón. "Su mirada sostiene la de ella.

-"¿Destino? ¿Crees en eso? "

-"Sí".

Siente la tentación de leerla otra vez, pero se resiste. No quiere sentirse culpable y tampoco quiere escuchar la canción de cuna que seguramente esta cantando mentalmente, en un intento de protegerse de su invasión.

-"Yo no lo creo".

-"Aún no, pero voy a convencerte."

-"No creo que puedas."

-"Bésame".

Él le mostrara la pasión que hay entre ellos. Siempre estuvo ahí, pero la ignoro durante las cuatro noches que pasaron juntos. Ella es todo lo que siempre ha deseado, pero en ese momento pensó que ella merecía vivir lejos de su oscuro mundo. Verla en ese sótano, ver lo cerca que ha estado de la muerte, cambia las cosas. Ella podría haber muerto. Al diablo con las buenas intenciones.

Al segundo que sus labios se separan para expresar una protesta, él cubre su boca con la suya. Los labios de Serena son tan suaves cómo parecen. Ella jadea pero su lengua amortigua el sonido mientras le muestra su dominio a su compañera. Puras oleadas de placer atraviesan su cuerpo cuando ella le devuelve el beso y sus manos se agarran a su camisa. Su parte animal gruñe, con ganas de reclamarla.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: disculpen en verdad el no haber actualizado antes esta historia. Pero aquí hay dos capis :D saludos…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mineto to Darien**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Primero que todos los personajes de Sailor Moon no nos me pertenecen si no a la fabulosa N. Takeushi, la historia pertenece a Laurann Dohner, nosotras solo los usamos para hacer nuestros fics o adaptaciones. La historia si es de nuestra autoridad así que ojo para que no allá problemas, y discúlpennos si hay errores ortográficos, la historia es Rated: M así que ya están advertidas contiene Lemon. Disfruten ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

Continuación… Serena and Darien.

**Capítulo Tres**

Nadie le ha besado como Darien. No es sólo por como une sus labios. Todo su cuerpo parece afectado por cada embestida de su lengua contra la suya. Una chispa de calor se convierte en una necesidad ardiente que poco a poco se extiende hasta su vientre. Sus dedos se enredan en el pelo de su nuca y tira de su cabeza hacia atrás para tener mejor acceso a su boca. Imágenes carnales invaden su mente.

Ella agarra su camisa y desgarra la tela, necesita sentir su piel. Engancha una pierna alrededor de su cintura y clava el talón en su musculoso culo. Es como si él derramara su lujuria dentro de ella.

Serena no puede acercarse lo suficiente para frotarse contra él y gime. Le asusta esta necesidad sexual. Su espalda se presiona contra la pared cuando el cuerpo de Darien se presiona más fuerte contra el suyo. Él se coloca entre sus muslos y frota su dura polla contra la costura de sus bragas. El camisón que lleva se ha subido y sólo esta fina barrera los separa.

La rígida longitud de su pene se frota contra ella una y otra vez y aumenta su deseo de sentirlo dentro de ella. Es una locura, pero todo tiene sentido. Ella no quiere cuestionarse nada, sólo quiere sentir.

Este es el hombre con el que ha fantaseado casi todas las noches. El caballero que había sostenido su mano mientras caminaban de noche por esos terrenos. El que abría la puerta de su coche cuando se reunían y el que le daba respuestas breves cuando le preguntaba sobre su vida personal.

Es un buen hombre. Reconoce la diferencia después de lidiar con muchos clientes que se abalanzaron sobre ella a la primera oportunidad. Darien nunca le hizo sentirse incómoda o asustada, más bien todo lo contrario. Con él siempre se sintió segura, protegida y cómoda.

Es muy inteligente, le gusta hablar sobre los libros que lee y los acontecimientos actuales. Tienen muchas cosas en común. A los dos les gusta el cine de acción y cocinar. Él la escuchaba como si le importara lo que decía y era muy atento. Fue decepcionante que él no la invitara a salir después de todas las pistas que sutilmente le ofreció, pero le gustaba realmente. Y su polla es impresionante.

Sus caderas se mecen lentamente contra su clítoris, llevándola más cerca del orgasmo. Se siente tan bueno que está apunto de morder su lengua cuando el placer se vuelve demasiado intenso, pero él parece darse cuenta y aparta la boca, fija su atención en la columna de su cuello. Deja un rastro de besos calientes y húmedos desde su oreja hasta su hombro, donde el camisón le impide continuar.

Sus dientes arañan su piel sensible y ella gime más fuerte. Está bastante segura de que esos son sus colmillos y se sienten increíbles. Podría morderla, pero ese concepto no le da miedo, más bien quiere sentirlos por el simple de sentir una parte de él dentro de su cuerpo.

Él desenreda la mano de su pelo, agarra su camisón y lo sube hacia arriba mientras pone un poco de espacio entre sus caderas. Un ligero tirón es la única advertencia antes de que arranque sus bragas. Él se abre la cremallera del pantalón para liberar su pene y ella abre los ojos. Es el momento de hablar o de dejar que ocurra. Ella no es virgen y sabe que el silencio es una forma de dar su consentimiento. Desea a Darien Chiba. Para bien o para mal, locura o no, ella no piensa decir no.

Él no hace lo que ella espera. En vez de entrar en ella, sus dedos exploran su sexo. Está húmeda y lista, pero él presiona su pulgar sobre su clítoris y lo mueve en círculos. El placer se intensifica y ella gime más fuerte. Se agarra a sus hombros y le clava las uñas.

Él la sostiene con un brazo, cómo si apenas pesara.

-"Serena", dice con voz ronca, casi sin aliento.- "Di que sí".

-"¡Sí!"

Lleva deseándole demasiado tiempo. Durante meses mantuvo la esperanza de que él la llamaría para invitarla a salir, pero no lo hizo y fue muy deprimente. Ahora está aquí y desea más que la aventura de una sola noche. Él quiere una compañera.

-"Espera," jadea, de repente necesita algunas respuestas antes de llegar más lejos.

Él gruñe con frustración, pero deja de besarla, su pulgar se queda inmóvil y echa la cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirarla a los ojos.

-"¿Qué?" Sus ojos se estrechan mientras la mira profundamente.- "Sí", dice, es obvio que está leyendo su mente. -"Hablo en serio sobre el apareamiento. Viviremos juntos aquí y estarás a salvo. Aún seguiré en mi trabajo, pero no tendrás que preocuparte porque te engañe. Tú serás a la única que deseare. "Hace una pausa.- "¿Qué cómo puedo estar tan seguro? Los compañeros están unidos. Tú serás capaz de leer mis pensamientos y sentimientos. Nos volveremos adictos el uno por el otro ".

-"¿Tienes que seguir leyendo mi mente?" Ella lo mira irritada. No quiere pensar en eso.

-"Lo siento. Te deseo. "Él la ajusta en sus brazos, sujetándola firmemente contra la pared.- "Te deseo desde que nos conocimos y realmente necesito que aceptes pasar tu vida conmigo." Una sonrisa curva sus labios. -"Sí. Vivirás mucho más tiempo. Estaremos juntos durante cientos o miles de años. No, no nos aburriremos. El vinculo no lo permite. El sexo sera increíble y estaremos entrelazados emocionalmente. Seremos uno. Si, tendremos nuestra propia identidad, pero nos complementaremos entre sí ".

-"Estoy un poco asustada", admite. -"Esto va demasiado rápido."

-"Lo sé, pero no puedo darte el tiempo que quieres. No hay manera de que te vayas de aquí sin convertirte en mi compañera. Casi te pierdo una vez y no pienso correr el riesgo. Eres muy vulnerable como humana para regresar al mundo exterior. No habrá citas para cenar y el cortejo que te asegure que es la decisión correcta ".

-"¿Y si me arrepiento después de hacerlo? No nos conocemos bien. ¿No puedes darme unos días? No te he visto en un año y hay muchas cosas que no quisiste decirme. "

Una expresión de dolor cruza su hermoso rostro. -"No puedes salir de aquí, pero entiendo que necesites un poco de tiempo para tomar la decisión."

-"¿Cómo que no puedo salir?" Eso le alarma. ¿Estaba prisionera?

-"No, no eres una prisionera", responde, él sigue leyendo lo que piensa. -"No estarás a salvo en otro sitio."

-"Tengo una vida, un trabajo." Una docena de objeciones llenan su cabeza. Sus amigos y familiares se preocuparan si no saben de ella. ¿Quién pagará al ama de llaves y al jardinero? Ellos llamaran a la policía si desaparece. -"No puedes esperar que renuncie a todo mi mundo para vivir en el tuyo." es pedir demasiado a una persona. -"Tenemos que hablar de esto."

Mira hacia abajo, entre sus cuerpos y gruñe.- "Podemos hablar de eso mucho más tarde. ¿Por qué tengo que mantener las manos lejos de ti? "Levanta la vista y sigue leyéndola.

-"Para aparearnos tenemos que hacer el amor y compartir sangre. Te morderé y tú beberás de mí para sellar el vínculo de pareja ".

-"Ya me has dado tu sangre."

-"Para curarte. Tenemos que intercambiar sangre y sexo al mismo tiempo para fijar el vinculo de compañeros. "Él presiona de nuevo sus caderas contra ella, esta vez nada los separa.- "No puedo dejarte embarazada. Tendríamos que ser compañeros para que eso ocurra. No, no necesito usar un condón y no transmito enfermedades ".

Todas sus preguntas e inseguridades huyeron al sentir la polla gruesa de Darien

deslizándose contra su clítoris cuando su pelvis se presiona contra ella. El placer le hace temblar entre sus brazos y tiene que agarrarse a él con fuerza, sólo para mantenerse. Él mece las caderas contra su cuerpo, de una forma lenta y muy erótica. Ya se preocupara del futuro después. El hombre que más desea en el mundo esta intentando seducirla y está haciendo un trabajo fantástico.

-"Dime que sí." esa demanda ronca en su oído es demasiado sexy. -"Déjame entrar"

Ella no puede hablar, esta demasiado abrumada por la pasión, pero consigue asentir . Ella lo desea y no piensa rechazar al alucinante orgasmo que le está prometiendo en silencio.

Él sigue moviéndose y torturándola con cada roce de su rígida carne contra su clítoris.

Se siente grande y muy dura. Él sabe cómo conseguir que una mujer pierda su mente lo suficiente como para suplicar que la folle. Tiene las palabras en la punta de la lengua cuando él la levanta un poco más.

-"Envuelve las piernas alrededor de mi cintura."

Envuelve las piernas a su alrededor y desea sentir su piel en vez de la camisa. Una parte de ella lamenta que no estén desnudos, pero eso significa detener lo que le está haciendo y está muy cerca del borde como para hacer eso. Le duele por la necesidad y la paciencia no es una virtud en ella.

No tiene ninguna cuando se trata de Darien Chiba. Él gruñe y ese sonido animal le excitaba mucho más. Eso le recuerda que él no es humano, pero no es un impedimento.

Eso sólo aumenta el deseo de que la tome. Su pelvis se aparta pero luego vuelve. La amplia corona de su polla empuja contra la húmeda abertura de su coño y se detiene.

Ella contonea sus caderas contra él, desea que la penetre.

-"Darien", le insta. -"¿Por favor?"

-"No hay marcha atrás", le jura en ese mismo tono de voz.- "Eres mía".

De repente se mueve y agarra su culo con las dos manos mientras empuja lentamente las caderas hacia arriba. Serena gime al sentirle entrando en ella. Él es tan grande como había calculado y la sensación de ser estirada es increíblemente buena.

Esta mojada y preparada. Las terminaciones nerviosas dentro de su coño envían oleadas de éxtasis directamente a su cerebro cuando su polla la llena por completo. Apenas registra que grita su nombre.

-"Joder", gruñó. -"Lo sabía."

Una parte profunda de su mente se pregunta qué quiere decir eso, pero él empieza a moverse, dentro y fuera y ella deja de pensar. En la habitación sólo se escucha el ritmo pesado de sus respiraciones y el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando entre si. Serena llega primero al clímax, le golpea con tal fuerza que se pregunta si sobrevivirá a él. Su cuerpo empieza a temblar y Darien le sigue cuando sus músculos vaginales se aprietan a su alrededor.

-"Hijo de puta", dice jadeando, su cuerpo también tiembla.

Ella siente como la llena con fuertes chorros de semen, él gime y entierra la cara en su garganta.

Las embestidas alargan los estremecimientos de su cuerpo. Darien apenas se mantiene en pie. Es un milagro que sus rodillas no hayan cedido, pero su miedo a lastimar a Serena es mucho más fuerte. Ella es su mayor debilidad, en todos los sentidos, tanto físicos como emocionales y adora tenerla en sus brazos.

Él supo que ella era especial cuando se conocieron, los indicios aumentaron con cada minuto que pasaron juntos en esas propiedades, pero sabia que tenia que alejarse.

Le resulto muy difícil dejarla cuando los negocios concluyeron, pero ella era demasiado dulce para introducirla en los horrores de su mundo. Decidió dejarla en vez de dañar su inocencia. Él no habría podido ocultarle su verdadera naturaleza. Si hubiera aceptado su invitación de salir a cenar, no habría podido mantener las manos lejos de su cuerpo y ella habría notado que sus ojos cambian de color y que sus colmillos crecen cuando está demasiado excitado. Él podría haber borrado sus recuerdos, pero estaba seguro de que una sola noche con ella no habría sido suficiente y borrar su mente a menudo habría dañado su salud mental.

El renegado ha cambiado las cosas. Ella podría haber muerto y él no va a permitir que suceda de nuevo. En su trabajo corre el riesgo de conocer a extraños desagradables y les da la oportunidad de hacerle daño cuando se quedan a solas. Tendría que haberlo visto venir, pero estaba demasiado concentrado en protegerla de la dura realidad. Una realidad donde los humanos están más abajo en la cadena alimenticia de lo que ellos creen.

Cualquier duda residual de que ella es su compañera se ha desvanecido. Sus rasgos de hombre lobo no son normalmente muy dominantes, pero ellos han cobrado vida con mucha fuerza. Su parte animal la reconoce por quien es—suya— Su polla duele y sigue hinchada—incluso después de correrse con fuerza— y no saldrá de su apretado coño tan pronto. Entiendo, le dijeron que es cosa de su lobo.

Ella es mía. Estoy concentrado para no bloquearme en su interior.

Le resulta muy difícil dar la vuelta y caminar hacia la cama. Realmente se siente muy débil. Otro síntoma que confirma que ella es la compañera con la que debe compartir su vida. Se tiende en el colchón con Serena encima de él. Ella no protesta y mueve sus piernas a los lados de las suyas. Su respiración va desacelerando a un ritmo normal mientras se recupera.

Darien sube su camisón hacia arriba y pasa los dedos por su espalda y culo. Tiene un bonito culo y seguro que lo ha marcado cuando la agarró con demasiada firmeza. Su sangre le garantiza que no tiene moretones, pero ve las huellas rojas cuando levanta la cabeza para mirar hacia abajo.

Bastardo. Debió tumbarla sobre la cama y hacerle el amor en vez de follarla contra la pared. Ella se merece algo mejor eso pero él lleva demasiado tiempo negándose a ceder a la atracción que siente por ella. Nunca más. Jamás olvidara como la encontró en ese sótano, con la carne desgarrada por los mordiscos y las muñecas sangrando. O cómo temblaba en sus brazos cuando salió de ese pequeño espacio donde estaba encadenada.

Un día más y ella habría muerto y él ni siquiera sabía que ella estaba en problemas. Debí vigilarla. Debí comprobar que estaba bien. Debí ¡Joder!. La había dejado expuesta al peligro. Ella era su compañera y él era demasiado obstinado para admitir esa realidad.

Pensó que sólo era una fuerte atracción y nada más. Verla tan cerca de la muerte despertó sus instintos al instante y admitió lo que antes no había admitido. Que ella es su mujer. Su compañera.

-"¿Cómo estás?" Él acaricia su mejilla.

-"Bien."

Ama su voz, tan femenina y dulce, es como música para sus oídos. Su piel es suave y tiene unas curvas muy sensuales. Desliza una mano hasta la cadera y da un suave apretón. Su compañera no es tan huesuda como las mujeres lobo y vampiresas. Ella tiene razón sobre las mujeres que frecuentan el club. Son demasiado perfectas, gracias a su línea de sangre o a la cirugía plástica.

Las mujeres humanas piensan que es un lugar donde pueden conocer a hombres ricos y guapos. Tienen sexo con ellos para divertirse o para conseguir un benefactor. No son conscientes de que se ofrecen voluntariamente como el tentempié de cualquier vampiro que se fije en ellas.

Serena es toda suya, es perfecta y se asegurara de que no cambie. Él puede protegerla si la mantiene oculta dentro de su guarida. De ninguna manera piensa exponerla a la gente que conoce. Sus jefes vampiros son dignos de confianza, pero otros vampiros son unas grandes pollas andantes. Ellos ven a los humanos como una especie muy débil y piensan que las humanas sólo sirven para beber y follar.

Hay reglas que impiden matar a los humanos, pero ella verá a los vampiros como monstruos. Puede entenderlo. Algunas veces odia la fría indiferencia de cualquiera que cree que él es inferior.

Se estremece al pensar en su manada. Nunca pretendió convertirse en su líder pero ellos olieron a su lobo. Su alfa le había desafiado en el club al negarse a obedecer las órdenes de un simple jefe de seguridad. Tuvo que matar al idiota por negarse a someterse.

Algunas mujeres de la manada están interesadas en él y no la aceptaran como su compañera. Se le ocurren dos perras que seguramente desafiaran a Serena por el derecho a estar con él. No va a pasar. Él la alejara de la manada, de su trabajo, de todo, sólo para mantenerla a salvo.

Él y su hermana la protegerán si Esmeralda delata la ubicación de su guarida, aunque duda que lo haga. Tienen mucho en común, proceden del mismo clan de Alaska y aunque ella es un dolor en el culo, no la considera una amenaza. Ella sólo le molesta con esa mierda de tener que conformarse con ser compañeros.

Serena se mueve sobre su pecho y levanta la barbilla. La incertidumbre brilla en su mirada. Puede leer fácilmente todas sus preocupaciones. Es bueno que ella se esté tomando todo esto mejor de lo que se había imaginado. Gritos y llantos estaban entre las opciones que había considerado.

-"Estás a salvo conmigo. Nunca permitiré que alguien o algo te lastime".

-"¿Qué quieres realmente de mí?"

Es una pregunta difícil. La respuesta puede asustarla. Todo.

-"La vida que conoces ya no existe. El renegado podría tener amigos y fue convertido recientemente. Eso significa que tiene un maestro. No he encontrado ningún indicio de que alguien viva con él, pero seguro que alguien estaba custodiándole. Su maestro podría buscar venganza. Podrías convertirte en su objetivo".

Pensamientos de consternación le golpean en oleadas. Ha trabajado muy duro para comprarse una casa. Su familia no vive cerca, pero se preocupara si no vuelve hablar con ellos. Si pierde su trabajo no podrá hacer rente a los pagos mensuales.

-"Basta ya", le ordena. -"Tengo más dinero del que podemos gastar. No tienes que trabajar. Sé que te gusta, pero es demasiado peligroso. Soy el alfa de una manada de hombres lobo y siempre estamos aceptando a nuevos miembros que necesitan un hogar. Puedes ayudarnos a encontrar un hogar para ellos si te aburres. Puedes llamar a tu familia y amigos cuando quieras. Sera mejor si les dices que te has enamorado y casado con alguien de otro país. Puedo impedir que localicen la ubicación de un móvil. Soy bueno en eso. Tu casa, bueno, lo siento. Tendrás que venderla, pero pienso que esta te gustara cuando la veas".

-"¿Casado?"

Ella está atónita y eso le divierte. -"Acoplarse es mucho más que casarse. Podemos tener una ceremonia oficial, si quieres. No me opongo. ¿Qué es un papel y un tipo diciendo unas palabras comparados con el vínculo que tendremos? "

-"No sé qué significa eso"

-"Es más profundo que cualquier cosa que te puedas imaginar. Lo sabrás muy pronto."Tan pronto como estés de acuerdo. No quiere presionarla pero él quiere sellar la unión. Él cierra su capacidad de leerla cuando se ve inundado con sus nuevas preocupaciones. -"Vas a estar bien."

-"Lo que tú digas". Intenta alejarse, pero él envuelve los brazos alrededor de su cintura para detenerla.

-"Bésame".

-"Ya sé cómo termina eso. ¿Vas a seducirme hasta que acepte quedarme aquí? "

Que gran plan. -"Puede." Él se ríe entre dientes. -"Puedo hacer cosas mucho peores." odia ver el miedo en sus ojos.- "Es broma. Debes creer que nunca te haré daño".

-"Lo intento, pero hemos pasado muy poco tiempo juntos y no te he visto durante todos estos meses. ¿Ni siquiera me llamaste y ahora quieres casarte? Esto es de locos".

-"Bienvenida a mi mundo." Darien rueda y la sujeta bajo su cuerpo. Ella jadea, pero no se resiste cuando él baja la boca a su garganta.- "Rodéame con las piernas. No te arrepentirás. "

La hinchazón ha desaparecido, pero aún siguen unidos Le encanta estar dentro de su acogedor cuerpo. Ella le acoge perfectamente, funde su mente y la desea de nuevo. Serena levanta las piernas para rodear su cintura y asienta las pantorrillas sobre su culo. Él empieza a moverse lentamente, besa sus labios y su cuello. Sus gemidos de placer le estimulan.

No, seducirla no es un mal plan. Hará cualquier cosa para asegurarse de que ella se queda y es suya. Se alza un poco para ajustar el ángulo de su polla entrando y saliendo de su coño y la punta de su eje frota su clítoris por dentro. Ella gime más fuerte y sus paredes vaginales se aprietan a su alrededor. Tiene que luchar contra el placer para evitar la vergüenza de correrse como si fuera un adolescente inexperto.

Serena se siente tan caliente, tan húmeda y es suya. Ella es el cielo y el infierno, la tentación y su salvación.

Lleva toda la vida solo, siempre supo que nunca encajaría con su clan porque su linaje vampiro es más fuerte. No puede cambiar y no tiene la oportunidad de tomar una compañera dominante. Ellas temen que no sea lo suficientemente caliente para amar o sentir emociones profundas. Qué sólo sienta la necesidad de sangre. Se equivocan. La mujer bajo su cuerpo es lo más importante en su vida y seguirá siéndolo hasta que la muerte le reclame.

Sus músculos se tensan más y él aprieta los dientes, lucha para moverse dentro de ella sin perder el control. Se inclina y su boca succiona su pezón, lo pellizca con sus dientes. Eso la envía al orgasmo y ella grita. Su coño ordeña su polla hasta que él echa la cabeza atrás y se deja llevar, llenándola con su semilla.

**Continuara…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mineto to Chase**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Primero que todos los personajes de Sailor Moon no nos me pertenecen si no a la fabulosa N. Takeushi, la historia pertenece a Laurann Dohner, nosotras solo los usamos para hacer nuestros fics o adaptaciones. La historia si es de nuestra autoridad así que ojo para que no allá problemas, y discúlpennos si hay errores ortográficos, la historia es Rated: M así que ya están advertidas contiene Lemon. Disfruten ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

Continuación… Serena and Darien.

**Capítulo Cuatro**

Serena se despierta sola en la gran cama. El fuego ha sido encendido recientemente, las llamas altas y brillantes iluminan la habitación. Darien, debió cubrirla con la sábana ya que lo último que recuerda es estar haciendo el amor con él hasta que se desmaya. Se sienta y mira a su alrededor.

La habitación es grande, con paredes de ladrillo y paneles de madera. Esta amueblada con bellas antigüedades oscuras. La cómoda es enorme y hay un tocador a juego. La puerta del cuarto de baño está abierta. Las dos puertas cerradas junto a ella son probablemente los armarios.

Sus muñecas ya no tienen heridas. Las mira estrechamente. Ni siquiera tiene una cicatriz. Las marcas de mordiscos en su hombro también han desaparecido. El tono rosado de su piel no refleja lo que ha sufrido a manos de ese loco. Darien le ha curado Estaba obsesionada con un hombre que es parte hombre lobo y parte vampiro. Quizás todo esto es una locura, pero ella le cree. Aparta las sabanas y se baja el camisón que Darien le ha subido cuando le hizo el amor. El suelo de piedra se siente frío bajo sus pies descalzos mientras camina hacia el baño. Es bonito y contiene una bañera de hidromasaje. Ansia darse un baño, pero se ducha.

Usa el cepillo de dientes nuevo que él ha dejado sobre el mostrador para ella. Le gusta que Darien piense en sus necesidades. También le ha dejado ropa limpia en el baño. Ella se pone la camiseta y los boxers un poco grandes. Se cepilla el pelo mojado y vuelve a entrar en el dormitorio, pero él no ha vuelto.

Hambre y curiosidad hacen que mire hacia la gruesa puerta del dormitorio. Se acerca, agarra el pomo y lo gira, para su sorpresa la puerta se abre. El hecho de que la puerta no este cerrada le asegura que no es una prisionera. Le sorprende un poco ver que esta dentro de un enorme sótano mientras recorre el pasillo hacia una puerta abierta. No recuerda haber visto una ventana en el dormitorio o el baño de Darien.

La cruza y la observa. Es una puerta corredera, camuflada tras un bastidor de vino. Las botellas están llenas de polvo, como si no las hubieran tocado durante en años. Cuando está cerrada, el pasillo y el dormitorio se ocultan a la vista. Ella mira a su alrededor. El sótano es grande, parece viejo y huele a humedad.

Las escaleras son de piedra sólida, le recuerda a las de un castillo. Una parte de ella teme que ya no esta en la ciudad donde se ha criado.

Hay una laguna negra en sus recuerdos, entre cuando Darien la encuentra y se despierta en su casa. ¿La ha sacado del país?

La puerta en la parte superior es de metal y parece nueva. Cruje ligeramente cuando la abre. Al otro lado hay una gran cocina moderna. La luz del sol se filtra por una ventana.

Se acerca a ella y observa el denso bosque.

-"No deberías estar aquí arriba."

Una voz femenina la asusta. Se gira y se encuentra con la hermana de Darien.

-"Soy Rei. Tú eres Serena. "Ella sonríe.- "Creo que los nombres que empiezan por "R "son bastante populares."

-"¿Dónde está Darien?"

-"Tenía unos asuntos que atender. Él volverá en un par de horas. "La mirada de la mujer cae hasta su cintura. -"¿Tienes hambre? Oigo los ruidos de tu estómago".

-"Eso es raro." Serena lamenta decirlo en cuanto las palabras salen de su boca, no pretende ofenderla.

-"Tú audiencia será más aguda cuando estés totalmente acoplada. Todos tus sentidos mejoraran. "Rei señala una mesa.- "Toma asiento. Espero que no te importe comer cereales. No cocino a menos que mi hermano lo exija".

Cien preguntas le vienen a la cabeza, pero se decide por unas pocas mientras observa a la mujer prepararle un rápido desayuno. -"Puedo hacer eso."

-"Es más fácil si lo hago. Aún no sabes donde están las cosas en la cocina. "Rei la mira.-"Pero lo sabrás pronto."

-"¿Vives aquí? ¿Por qué Darien te manda cocinar? ¿Trabajas para él? "

-"Él es mi protector y yo hago lo que me dice. Es mejor que vivir en la calle. Darien es muy bueno conmigo. Él no viene mucho, pero supongo que eso cambiara ahora que te tiene. "La mujer la mira.

-"¿Protector?" mas preguntas invaden su mente.

-"Dejamos a nuestro clan. A nuestra madre le encanta follar con vampiros muy antiguos y fuertes y nosotros heredamos sus genes. Eso puso al clan nervioso, piensan que necesitamos mucha sangre para sobrevivir. A los hombres lobo no les importa hundir los colmillos en tu piel mientras te follan, pero se cabrean si bebes de ellos. No hay bancos de sangre allí".

-"¿Dónde está eso?"

-"En un lugar muy remoto de Alaska." Rei pone un cuenco de cereales delante de ella. -"Come y pregunta a Darien todas tus dudas. "

-"Él no está aquí", señala Serena.

-"Entonces, peor para tu curiosidad. Tengo cosas que hacer fuera. "Rei sale por la puerta de atrás.

Así no seremos muy amigas. Serena come, enjuaga el recipiente y lo lava. No esta segura de si se le permite explorar la casa, pero nadie le ha dicho que no puede. Darien había dicho que también era su casa.

La primera planta de la casa es grande. Es una mansión construida en los años cuarenta según los detalles arquitectónicos. Algunas partes de la casa han sido remodeladas en algún momento de los años setenta. El comedor está lleno de polvo y parece que nadie lo ha usado en mucho tiempo. Detrás de una puerta hay una sala con mobiliario más moderno y un gran televisor. Dos cuartos de baño y un salón con varias estanterías llenas de libros encuadernados en cuero, parecen libros antiguos.

Serena se detiene frente a la escalera curvada que lleva a la segunda planta.

-"Por favor, no subas arriba."

Rei la asusta y Serena se da la vuelta. Posa una mano sobre su acelerado corazón.

-"Me has asustado. No te oí entrar"

-"Soy silenciosa. Es el depredador en mi".

-"Um, no estoy segura de cómo responder a eso."

Una sonrisa curva los labios de la morena. Es hermosa y tiene los ojos azules, muy similares a los de Darien, pero un poco más claros.- "Es lo que somos. Podemos parecer humanos, pero nunca olvides que las cosas no son lo que parecen. "Ella señala con la cabeza hacia la escalera.- "Ese es mi espacio y me gusta la privacidad. No puedo ordenarte que no subas a la segunda planta, pero te agradecería que no lo hicieras. A Darien no le gusta dormir sobre el suelo. Probablemente por lo que ocurrió hace veinte años".

-"¿Qué pasó?"

-"Los vampiros nos atacaron. Sabían que somos y trataron de matarnos. Fue un error fatal. "Ella se echa a reír. "Enviaron sólo a cinco de ellos detrás nuestra."

-"¿A cinco vampiros?" Serena esta desconcertada.

-"Debieron enviar el doble si de verdad querían matarnos."

-"Entonces, ¿qué tiene eso que ver con que él no quiera dormir en la planta de arriba?"

-"Ellos entraron por las ventanas. Bajo la completa oscuridad de la noche. "Rei agita la mano a una silla. -"Siéntate."

Serena se sienta en uno de los sofás de la entrada. No son muy cómodos pero son bonitos. Rei se sienta en el opuesto, a menos de tres metros de distancia.

-"Me niego a renunciar a tener un dormitorio real con ventanas, aire fresco y sol. Mi hermano se siente más seguro bajo tierra. Con menos puntos de entrada en caso de otro ataque. Pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo en el club donde trabaja porque supuestamente hay muchas cámaras, pero nuca me ha llevado allí, así que no sé si es verdad".

-"¿No te gusta el club?"

-"Es propiedad de dos vampiros." Rei la observa como si ella fuera algo fascinante.-"¿Conociste a mi hermano en el club?"

-"No. Fui su agente inmobiliario"

Rei la estudia. -"Me alegro. Odiaría pensar que él acepta las sobras".

-"¿Qué significa eso?" Serena no esta segura de si realmente requerir una respuesta o no.

-"Las mujeres que frecuentan ese club son juguetes para los vampiros. Ellos las follan, beben su sangre y borran sus recuerdos, menos los del sexo "Ella hace una pausa.- "Eso no quiere decir que sea un buen polvo, pero ellos pueden hacerles creer que es el mejor sexo que han tenido para que vuelvan una y otra vez. Es cómo mantienen un abastimiento constante de alimento".

Es un poco inquietante.- "¿Y Darien?"

-"¿Qué pasa con él?"

-"¿Hace eso? ¿Tener sexo y beber de las mujeres que van al club? "

-"Ya no, si alguna vez lo hizo." Rei sonríe.- "No tienes ni idea sobre los compañeros, ¿verdad?"

-"Hasta anoche ni siquiera sabía que los vampiros y los hombres lobo son reales."

-"No querría vincularse contigo si no estuviera seguro de que tú eres todo lo que quiere. Es muy difícil que una pareja se engañe. Tendrían que estar mentalmente inestables y sin corazón. Su dolor se convertiría en suyo y viceversa. Es algo así como pegarse un tiro en el pie. ¿No es eso un dicho? El vínculo amplifica las emociones, la pasión y nada más puede compararse a eso. No sería satisfactorio para él joder a otra mujer".

-"Tomaré eso por un no. ¿Por qué está escondida la habitación de Darien? ¿A causa del ataque? Vi la falsa pared".

-"Sí, es para protegerse y ahora para protegerte a ti en caso de otro ataque. Cuatro centímetros de acero y hormigón rodea su habitación. Nadie será capaz de penetrarlo sin mucho ruido y tiempo. Tenemos enemigos peligrosos. Darien y yo discutimos a menudo sobre mi preferencia de dormir arriba, pero no pasa aquí el tiempo suficiente como para hacerme cumplir su deseo. Crecí viviendo bajo tierra. No voy a seguir haciéndolo como adulta por si unos gilipollas nos atacan".

-"¿De vampiros cómo el que me secuestró?"

-"De la propia manada de Darien y de los chupasangres de esta zona. Andrew y Diamante han ampliado la protección de Darien al tenerlo como su jefe de seguridad, pero no todos los vampiros están cuerdos".

-"Estoy confundida", admite Serena. -"¿Qué significa eso de que Andrew y Diamante amplían su protección?"

-"Ellos son vampiros y amigos de Darien. Es una forma de advertir a los demás de que jamás deben ir tras Darien por ser una raza mixta. Eso no significa que los demás escuchen".

-"¿Los vampiros odian a los mestizos?"

La otra mujer se lame los labios y junta las manos sobre su regazo-. "Somos más fuertes que los vampiros y hombres lobo. Esto significa que podemos matarlos. Ninguno de ellos se siente cómodo con eso. Los vampiros no pueden caminar de día sin convertirse en cenizas, mientras que a nosotros la luz del sol sólo nos broncea. A ellos le molesta que tengamos esa capacidad y temen que podamos atacarles cuando están en su punto más débil. Podemos hacer todo lo que ellos pueden hacer, pero mucho mejor".

Serena lo entiende.- "¿Y los hombres lobo?"

-"No podemos cambiar, pero tenemos todas sus otras habilidades, además de los rasgos del vampiro. Poseemos la fuerza, la resistencia y la dominación de los hombres lobo. Nadie quiere desafiar a Darien. La mayoría de las manadas que viven en la ciudad trabajan para los vampiros. Una manada sigue al lobo más fuerte. El olor de Darien es de un lobo pesar de no ser un pura-sangre".

-"Dijiste que representan un peligro."

-"Darien asusta la mierda fuera de ellos. Cualquiera de ellos le desafiaría si fuera capaz de hacerlo. Ellos nunca confiaran totalmente en él porque no es completamente un lobo, sin embargo, no puede dejar de seguirle".

-"¿Alguno de ellos intentó matarlo?"

-"Unos pocos".

-"¿Qué pasó?"

-"Darien, los mató."

Ella pronuncia esas palabras con mucha sencillez y sin emociones. Un escalofrío recorre la espalda de Serena. -"Eso es horrible."

-"Es la supervivencia del más apto." Rei se pone de pie.- "Él está en casa." vuelve la mirada. -"Hola."

Serena sigue su mirada y ve a Darien apoyado en la pared, justo dentro de la habitación y parece llevar un buen rato ahí, a juzgar por su postura relajada. Sus ojos son otra cosa, ahora son azules mientras mira fríamente a su hermana.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

-"Responder a sus preguntas."

Un profundo gruñido sale de él. -"Sabes hacerlo mejor."

Su hermana baja la barbilla y la mirada.- "Perdón. Creí que no te importaría".

-"Mentira. No esperabas que volviera tan rápido y no me oíste entrar en la casa. Ve arriba y quédate allí hasta la hora de la cena. Queremos filetes y tú vas a cocinarlos".

-"No hay. Sólo compré pollo".

-"Entonces ve de nuevo a la tienda."

Ella asiente con la cabeza rápidamente.- "Por supuesto." Rei huye escaleras arriba.

Serena se pone de pie, está un poco asustada y nerviosa. Darien la mira, inmóvil.

-"Yo le hice esas preguntas. Enfádate conmigo si estás molesto." Él arquea una ceja.-"Ella es tu hermana, no tu sirvienta. Ve a la tienda si deseas unos filetes y los cocinare".

Siente un poco de miedo cuando él se aparta de la pared y se acerca más. Él se ha cambiado los vaqueros por unos pantalones de cuero negros que moldean sus muslos musculosos y delgadas caderas. La camiseta negra de algodón se amolda perfectamente a sus anchos hombros, pecho y brazos musculosos. Se detiene a medio metro. Casi se tocan.

Serena tiene que inclinar la cabeza para mantener el contacto visual con él, un recordatorio de lo alto que es. Su miedo aumenta a medida que el silencio se vuelve incómodo. -"Ella no ha hecho nada malo." dice en voz baja—en un susurro— pero se niega a retroceder como hace su hermana.-"Tenía preguntas y no estabas aquí para responderlas."

-"No hables de nuevo con Rei. Ella conoce las reglas".

-"¿Es así como funciona el apareamiento? ¿Se supone que debo hacer todo lo que dices? ¿Vas a castigarme si desobedezco? "

Niega con la cabeza.- "Ya te dije que nunca te haré daño y siempre podrás decir lo que pienses."

-"Bien. Diré lo que pienso, a pesar de cómo puedas reaccionar. No soy del tipo sumiso. Te has portado como sólo un imbécil con tu hermana".

Sus labios se tensan por un segundo.- "Ya veo."

-"Ella dice que no trabaja para ti, pero tú la has tratado como si lo hiciera. Peor aún. Tengo un ama de llaves y nunca le he hablado de esa manera. Le pido las cosas con educación en vez de darle órdenes".

-"¿Otras sugerencias?"

-"No quiero que existan reglas que prohíban que tu hermana y yo hablemos. Esta cosa del emparejamiento es como el matrimonio. Eso es lo que me dijiste. Eso significa que ella va a ser mi cuñada si acepto ¿no? "

-"Sí".

-"Entonces, quiero poder hablar con ella cada vez que me apetezca."

-"Está bien."

Le sorprende que ceda tan fácilmente. -¿Que significa eso?"

-"No estoy acostumbrado a ser corregido." la diversión brilla en sus ojos.- "Te pido disculpas".

-"Creo que deberías pedírselas a tu hermana."

-"Lo haré." Levanta la mano y con los dedos le acaricia la mejilla. "¿Cómo dormiste?"

-"Muy bien".

-"Has comido."

-"¿Cómo sabes eso?"

-"Por el olfato. Has comido cereales con leche".

Serena se tapa la boca.- "¿Tengo mal aliento? Lo siento".

-"Me encantan los cereales y beber leche."

Y sangre. Ella no piensa olvidarlo.- "¿Realmente comes comida?"

La mira a los ojos y siente que algo entra en su cabeza. Es un leve cosquilleo en el fondeo de su mente.

-"Los vampiros no necesitan comer comida, pero algunos lo hacen. Algunos disfrutan de su sabor y otros creen que los mantiene más humanos. Los lobos comen mucha comida porque la necesitan para sobrevivir. Me encanta la comida y sí, también bebo sangre. Necesito ambas cosas. "Hace una pausa. -"No estaría bien si no bebiera sangre. Mi cuerpo la necesita o los efectos secundarios me mataran con el tiempo".

-"Estás leyendo mi mente otra vez." Ella no se siente cómoda con eso y pone una mano en su pecho. Es cálido y firme.-"Para".

-"Lo siento." Se encoge de hombros. -"Es otro ajuste que tengo que hacer. Es algo natural para mí. No quiero invadir tu privacidad o hacerte sentir incómoda".

-"No es justo. No puedo leer tus pensamientos así que permanece fuera de mi cabeza. "

-"Lo intentare."

-"¿Quiere decir eso?" El hormigueo se detiene y algo abandona su mente. -"¡Sentí eso!"

-"¿El qué?" Él frunce el ceño.

-"A ti en mi cabeza."

El hormigueo vuelve bruscamente y ella lo empuja- "Lo estás haciendo otra vez, ¿verdad? Fuera. "

Retrocede. -"Impresionante".

-"¡Sal!" La sensación de hormigueo vuelve a detenerse.

-"Puedes sentirme. Debe ser mi sangre en tu interior".

-"¿Eso puede hacerlo?" Se pregunta qué más ha cambiado en ella.

-"Sí. Te di mucha. Estabas gravemente herida. Tus órganos estaban dejando de funcionar."envuelve una mano alrededor de su cuello y se acerca. -"¿Puedo intentar algo?"

-"No te metas en mi cabeza."

-"No es eso. Quiero ver si puedes leer mis pensamientos. "

-"No puedo hacer eso."

-"Es posible" Hace una pausa. -"Cierra los ojos y elimina todos tus pensamientos."

Serena duda, pero luego hace lo que le pide. Se toma su tiempo eliminando todas las preguntas que aún tiene. No era posible leer las mentes, pero en realidad esa creencia no esta escrita en piedra y Darien le ha demostrado lo contrario.

-"¿Puedes oírme?"

-"Por supuesto."

-"Maldición".

La profundidad de su voz le sorprende y ella abre los ojos para mirarlo. -"¿Qué está mal? Mi oído está muy bien. "

-"Cariño", susurra: -"No lo dije en voz alta."

-"¿Decir qué?"

Él la mira fijamente.-"No hablé en voz alta" Sus ojos se estrechan. _**¿Puedes oírme?**_

Serena se queda sin aliento y casi tropieza con sus propios pies cuando retrocede.

Ningún sonido sale de Darien, pero su voz está dentro de su cabeza.

-"Estoy a gritos en mi mente, pero lo has oído, ¿no?", pregunta en voz alta.

-"Sí".

-"Es mi sangre. Sabía que te di demasiada".

-"¿Qué significa eso?" es un momento aterrador. -"¿Me estoy convirtiendo en lo que tú eres?"

La ira tensa sus características. -"Son los malditos rasgos de los vampiros." De pronto cierra la distancia y le agarra la barbilla, inclinando su cabeza. Su otra mano le toca la cara, baja su párpado inferior durante un segundo.- "Joder".

-"¿Qué?" Alarmada es la descripción suave de lo que siente.

-"Te di demasiada. Estás convirtiéndote despacio".

-"¿En qué? ¿El lo que tú eres? "

-"En vampiresa".

Eso no es bueno. Ella no necesita que so lo diga cuando él se pone pálido y su voz se profundiza en un gruñido. El pánico aumenta, pero trata de luchar contra él para mantener la calma. Dejarse llevar por el sólo empeorara la situación.

-"Te dije que te daría tiempo, pero esto cambia las cosas. Tenemos que aparearnos o vas a morir de verdad".

-"Me diste tu sangre para salvarme y ¿ahora me está matando? "

-"Sera una muerte vampiro. No permanecerás muerta".

Serena no sabe qué decir. Abre la boca, pero no sale ninguna palabra.

-"Esto significa que serás totalmente vampiro si no nos emparejamos."

-"¿Y eso es malo?" Por supuesto que lo es. El shock de lo que ha dicho acelera su corazón y su mente quiere cerrarse para evitar la desagradable verdad.

-"¿Te gusta el sol, cariño?"

Ella asiente con la cabeza y aprieta sus labios.

-"Pues sí, será malo. Incluso mi sangre no te protegerá de la combustión por el sol si permitimos que te conviertas del todo. Necesitaras beber mi sangre de forma regular para mantenerte con vida. Ese canalla te dreno demasiado. Joder. "Él la suelta y se pasa los dedos por el pelo.-"Estabas muy cerca de la muerte, pero no sabía que esto pasaría. Pensé que mi sangre sólo iba a curarte".

-"No quiero tener que beber sangre para sobrevivir." varias consecuencias inquietantes llenan sus pensamientos de lo que pasara si se convierte en un vampiro, pero sólo una encabeza la lista de lo que ella odiara más.

-"Sólo será la mía. Ya hemos pasado por esto. "

-"¿Cuánto tiempo tengo? Me siento bien. "

-"Tenemos que acoplarnos en veinticuatro horas. No más o será demasiado tarde. Morirás de forma no natural y cuando tu cuerpo muera, te despertaras siendo una vampiresa. Prefiero que lo hagamos ahora".

Eso no es bueno en absoluto. Serena lo mira fijamente e intenta mantener la calma. No es fácil. Este nuevo mundo es demasiado extraño y tiene que tomar unas decisiones bastante difíciles. Darien hace que parezca simple, sólo debe aceptar ser su compañera, pero ella quiere más tiempo.

Veinticuatro horas. Casi puede oír el tictac del reloj en su cabeza. -"Necesito estar sola. Tengo que pensar en esto".

No parece feliz con su petición, pero asiente con la cabeza.

**Continuara…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mineto to Chase**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Primero que todos los personajes de Sailor Moon no nos me pertenecen si no a la fabulosa N. Takeushi, la historia pertenece a Laurann Dohner, nosotras solo los usamos para hacer nuestros fics o adaptaciones. La historia si es de nuestra autoridad así que ojo para que no allá problemas, y discúlpennos si hay errores ortográficos, la historia es Rated: M así que ya están advertidas contiene Lemon. Disfruten ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Capítulo Cinco**

Darien se pasea por la cocina hasta que entra su hermana, que acaba de regresar de la tienda. -"Gracias."

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Serena indicó que no aprecio lo suficiente todo lo que haces."

Rei ha empezado a meter los filetes en la nevera, pero se detiene y le mira boquiabierta.

-"¿Qué?" la irritación destella en su interior.- "Deja de mirarme de esa manera."

Ella se recupera y cierra la nevera.- "Tú me proteges y me das un hogar. No sé qué haría sin ti"

-"Eso no quiere decir que deba ser un culo. Lo he sido".

-"Sí." Ella sonríe de repente.- "No estaba segura de que fuera una buena cosa que tomaras una compañera, pero me gusta hasta ahora."

-"¿Por qué no puedes alegrarte por eso?"

-"Ella es humana, pero supongo que es mejor que te acoples a una de ellos en vez de a una mujer lobo"

Él frunce el ceño. -"¿Qué podría importar?"

-"La mayoría de las perras lobo están hambrientas de poder. Yo quiero más para ti. No quiero que termines atado a alguien que nunca te amara."Ella se acerca más.

-"¿Serena no sabía lo que eras?"

-"No."

-"¿La conociste antes y esperas a que casi se muera para reclamarla? ¿Por qué? "

-"Me sentía profundamente atraído por ella, pero ella era muy dulce y demasiado buena para entrar en esta vida. Me sentí muy protector".

Rei asiente.- "Entiendo. Conocí a un humano, pero lo evito porque no puede saber lo que soy".

Esa declaración provoca un ceño en Darien y una sensación de preocupación.- "¿Un humano?"

-"Es un vecino. Me he topado con él unas cuantas veces en nuestra tierra cerca del río. Él disfruta de la pesca".

-"¿Solo?"

-"No hay el aroma de una mujer en él."

-"¿Está interesado en ti?"

-"Él es un hombre, Darien." Ella sonríe.- "¿Tú qué piensas?" Ella se pone seria.- "Me siento muy atraída por él, huele muy bien y es muy divertido."

-"¿Por qué no sales con él y ves a donde os lleva?"

-"Ambos sabemos lo que pasara. O bien se volverá loco si sabe lo que soy o si nos apareamos, él se volverá muy poderoso. Compartir mi sangre le haría más fuerte, más agresivo y lo cambiara para peor. Él no nació con ese tipo de fuerza".

-"Podría ser distinto a la mayoría."

-"Puede que no lo sea." Se acerca al mostrador para vaciar la bolsa.-"Tú tendrías que matarlo y no podría soportarlo."

-"Yo no haría eso."

Ella le mira a los ojos. -"Tendrías que hacerlo si empieza a presumir con sus amigos humanos. ¿Te imaginas? "Hey, mírame. Puedo levantar un coche" "Ella pone los ojos en blanco.- "La regla número uno es mantener nuestra existencia en secreto."

-"Puedes regresar a Alaska y a nuestro clan."

La expresión de Rei se endurece. -"No."

-"¿Madre?"

Ella asintió bruscamente con la cabeza.- "Ella intento convertirme en la compañera de un vampiro."

La ira de Darien arde a través de él.- "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

-"Sabía que te podrías furioso. Ella piensa que es lo mejor, Darien. Por eso vine aquí antes de que ella me enviara a Londres. Allí es donde vive la mayor parte de los vampiros más antiguos. "

-"Me alegro de que hayas venido a mí." Él jura en silencio que va a tener una charla con su madre.- "¿Allí es donde está?. No mantengo contacto con ella. "

-"Probablemente". Rei se encoge de hombros.- "La abandoné en el aeropuerto y no he hablado con ella desde entonces. Me niego a volver a Alaska, por si ella ha regresado".

-"Podrías aparearte con alguien del clan para conseguir que nuestra madre te deje en paz."

-"¡No, gracias!" La tristeza en sus ojos desmiente su risa.

-"¿Creen que serías demasiado fría para su compañera?"

-"No. Eso es sólo porque tú siempre eres un culo muy duro. Los gruñidos y la agresividad no me resultan encantadores".

-"Entendido. Consigo suficiente de esa mierda de mi manada".

Sus ojos brillan con diversión real. -"Si los del clan pudieran verte ahora."

-"Cállate". Él le golpea de broma en un brazo.- "Es necesario."

-"¿Por qué trabajas para los vampiros?"

-"Diamante y Andrew no son como los demás. Son buenas personas".

-"Hay quien dice que los vampiros no son eso."

-"Ellos si. No son para nada como nuestros padres".

-"¿Quieres decir que no abandonaran a sus compañeras y sus crías sólo porque se avergüenzan de su sangre mixta?"

Su humor muere.- "No."

-"¿Hablas con tu padre?"

-"No desde que quiso que matara a uno de sus enemigos vampiros."

-No lo hiciste"

Él niega con la cabeza y suspira ruidosamente. -"No soy un arma para ser utilizada cuando él necesita un asesino durante el día."

-"El mío fue el que sugirió a nuestra madre que podría ser la compañera de su amigo. Creo que ella todavía le ama. "

-"No los necesitamos. Nunca lo hicimos. Nuestra madre tiene que darse cuenta de que fue utilizada por ellos para tener descendencia. El concepto les fascinaba, pero la realidad no cumplió con sus expectativas. "

Rei se adelanta y posa la mano en el centro de su pecho. -"¿Amas a Serena?"

-"Creo que sí. Creo que lo hago desde que nos conocimos".

-"Asegúrate. El apareamiento es para siempre".

-"Nunca antes he sentido algo tan fuerte. Ella me hace feliz y realmente deseo tener un futuro con ella. Sólo puedo pensar en ella. "

-"Eres un idiota." Ella se echa a reír y él sonríe. -"Eso es el amor."

-"Ahora sólo tengo que conseguir que acepte aparearse conmigo de inmediato."

-"Pensé que ibas a darle un tiempo."

-"Se está convirtiendo."

-"Mierda." Rei retrocede. -"¿Por qué estás aquí hablando conmigo? Hazlo. No quieres que ella sea condenada a una existencia sin sol y que sea más débil de lo que necesita ser. Tu pareja no debería soportar los defectos de los vampiros".

-"No quiero que lo lamente."

-"Ella odiara estallar en llamas si se aventura al aire libre durante el día y el tener que beber sangre a diario. Serena no sabe lo suficiente como para tomar ese tipo de decisión, Darien, pero tú sí. Haz lo que sea mejor para ella".

Él sabe que su hermana esta en lo cierto. -"Voy a buscarla." inhala.- "Ella no está arriba."

-"La ultima vez que la vi estaba bajando las escaleras."

-"Sufrirá de agotamiento mientras su cuerpo pasa las primeras etapas de la transformación."

-"Ve a aparearte con ella."

Darien, gira sobre sus talones y se acerca al sótano. -"¿Te importaría preparar la cena dentro de una hora? Ella tendrá hambre".

-"Yo me encargo. Ve a lidiar con ella".

Se detiene junto a la puerta y se vuelve, sostiene la mirada de su hermana. -"Sobre lo del humano que has mencionado-"

-"¿Qué pasa con él?"Le interrumpe

-"No le matare. Sólo le haré comprender lo importante que es protegerte y no revelar lo que somos. No quiero que estés sola. "

-"¿Quieres decir que tendrás que golpearle hasta a la sumisión si es necesario?"

-"Mejor yo a que alguien intente matarlo por revelar demasiado."

-"Eso es verdad. Pensare en eso. "

-"Bien."

Cierra la puerta detrás él, el débil olor de Serena aún permanece en el aire y lo sigue hasta su dormitorio.

Serena se queda mirando el techo, trata de dar sentido a todo. Un ligero ruido llama su atención y se sienta cuando Darien entra en su habitación. Es un poco incómodo, ya que no se conocen bien. Ninguna palabra invade su mente mientras él se acerca lentamente.

Observa la forma en que se mueve, elegante pero peligroso. No es un chico normal, nunca lo ha sido, pero ahora sabe por qué es tan diferente. Ser parte hombre lobo y vampiro es una combinación letal. Su oscura mirada no le asusta, pero le hace muy consciente de varias partes de su propio cuerpo. Su vientre se tensa y sus pezones se endurecen, pero intenta ignorarlos.

-"¿Cómo te sientes?"

No esta segura de por qué no lee su mente. Esa capacidad aún le pone nerviosa. -"Estoy bien. Un poco cansada e inquieta. No puedo conciliar el sueño. "

Se sienta en el borde de la cama, su peso hunde un poco ese lado cuando se vuelve hacia ella.- "¿Tus ojos son sensibles a esta luz? ¿Sientes tu cuerpo adormecido? "

Desearía experimentar la segunda pregunta. Su cuerpo reacciona al estar cerca de Darien. Ha sido así desde la primera vez que se reunieron en su oficina. Una mirada y su ritmo cardíaco se acelera y las manos le sudan.

-"No. Estoy bien".

-"Es un proceso lento, por suerte." Él extiende la mano, pero no la toca. Sus dedos trazan un pliegue de la sabana. -"Aún tenemos un par de horas."

-"¿Antes de que me convierta en un vampiro?"

-"Sí".

-"¿Dolerá?" le asusta de verdad.

-"No. Tu cuerpo se entumecerá hasta que te duermas. Tu corazón dejará de latir en ese momento y morirás. "Él mira a cualquier lugar, menos a ella. -"A la noche siguiente, una vez finalice el proceso, despertaras."

-"¿Mi corazón seguirá latiendo?"

Duda.- "Lo hará a otro nivel."

-"¿Qué significa eso? O late o no late".

-"Los latidos serán más lentos cuando no comas o estés durmiendo durante el día. Cuando te despiertes y alimentes, tu corazón latirá a un ritmo normal".

-"¿Qué pasa con el aire? ¿Tendré que respirar? "

Duda. -"Puedes prescindir del aire durante un buen rato. Técnicamente no es necesario, pero no es bueno para tu cuerpo privarlo de oxígeno durante largos períodos de tiempo."

-"¿Puedes darme más detalles? No sé nada real sobre los vampiros, sólo lo que he leído en los libros. "

-"Pensaras en blanco o en un tono verdoso, dependiendo de si estás en un clima seco o mojado." Hace una mueca. -"Tenemos que encargarnos de esta situación, Serena."

Sabe lo que eso significaba.- "¿Quieres convertirme en tu pareja?"

-"Sabes que si." Se acerca y sostiene su mirada. -"Te prometo que no te arrepentirás."

-"¿Cómo puedes hacer esto?"

Duda. -"Tengo más de cien años, Serena."

Ella observa de cerca sus características. No parece mayor de treinta y pocos años. Se muerde el labio, trata de adivinar su punto, además de asombrarla. Puedes oírme cuando me concentro en proyectar mis pensamientos hacia ti.

El sonido de su voz dentro de su cabeza es tan claro como si hubiera hablado en voz alta.

Cree en lo que piensas que es imposible. Yo soy una prueba de eso, mi amor. Siempre mantendré mi promesa.

Cálidas lágrimas llenan sus ojos mientras le mira fijamente. Sus iris marrones se vuelven azules mientras la observa, una prueba más de nada es lo que parece. Su vida nunca volverá a ser la que era.

-"Arriésgate," murmura él, se acerca más, mirando profundamente dentro de su mirada.-"Tienes mucho que ganar." Su voz se vuelve más profunda. -"Mi amor. A mí. Felicidad."Hace una pausa antes de ofrecerle una sonrisa devastadoramente sexy. -"Buen sexo."

Él no esta jugando limpio. Esta demasiado cerca, huele muy bien y ¿a quien quiere engañar? Adora a Darien Chiba. Más que eso, está obsesionada con él desde que le conoció. Él es el hombre que ha llenado sus fantasías por las noches. Él hace que los demás hombres parezcan insignificantes para ella y le ha salvado la vida.

-"Perderé mi casa, mi trabajo, mis amigos y familia, si acepto, ¿no?" ¿Cómo puedo abandonarlo todo para estar con este hombre? Va en contra de lo que siempre ha creído Ella es una mujer fuerte y capaz. El concepto de alejarse de su vida para estar con Darien le hace sentirse un poco perdida y confundida.

-"Sé que es difícil, pero si el renegado tiene un maestro, aún estás en peligro. Se dará cuenta de lo que le ha pasado e irá a por ti. Él destruirá a la gente que te importa para llegar hasta ti. Soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotarlo. Eres mi compañera, Serena. No voy a dejar que nadie te haga daño. Y hay otras cosas que debes considerar. ¿Cómo vas a explicar los cambios que sufrirás, sobre todo con el paso del tiempo? La gente se dará cuenta. Eso te pondrá en peligro y te lastimara. Eso te dolerá mucho más. Y eso me hará daño".

-"Yo no pedí esto." La amargura se eleva sobre lo imposible de la situación en la que se encuentra.

-"El renegado hizo esto, no yo. Me alejé de ti una vez, aún cuando era la última cosa que quería hacer. Lo hice porque tu felicidad era lo primero. "Su voz se suaviza y también su mirada.- "Haría cualquier cosa por ti."

-"¿No puedes impedir que me convierta en un vampiro? ¿No podemos simplemente salir y que mi vida vuelva a la normalidad? Necesito más tiempo".

Darien vacila y ella puede ver el dolor en su mirada.- "Te daría cualquier cosa si fuera posible. El renegado te dañó demasiado como para que un hospital salvara tu vida. Mi sangre fue la única cosa que podía mantenerte con vida. No era mi intención que esto sucediera, que comenzaras a convertirte en una vampiresa, pero él bebió de ti demasiado y estabas muy cerca de la muerte. Sólo tienes dos opciones ahora, convertirte en una de ellos o ser mi compañera. No puedo volver atrás y deshacer lo que se ha hecho".

A Serena no le gusta, pero sabe que dice la verdad. Él tiene poderes sobrenaturales, pero viajar en el tiempo de viaje no es uno de ellos. Poner a otra persona en peligro no es algo que esté dispuesta hacer.

-"Moriría por ti, Serena." la sinceridad profundiza su voz.- "Sé que es mucho pedir, quizás demasiado, pero por favor, acepta ser mi compañera. Te juro que no te arrepentirás. Haré lo que sea para hacerte feliz. Solucionaremos los problemas juntos".

Su corazón se aprieta con fuerza mientras mira fijamente sus ojos hermosos. Él quiere decir cada palabra. El amor que siente por él se hace más fuerte y le resulta más difícil respirar. Es una oportunidad única de estar con él para siempre. Sus preocupaciones y temores se desvanecen al instante.

-"Sí." La palabra sale de sus labios.

No esta segura de quien está más sorprendido por su acuerdo. Convertirse en su compañera es un compromiso para toda la vida. Sabe que no habrá vuelta atrás y que vivirá por mucho tiempo. La sonrisa de Darien se desvanece y un gruñido emana desde lo profundo de su pecho.

-"No te arrepentirás de esto."

Serena realmente espera no hacerlo.-"¿Qué tenemos que hacer?"

Se inclina más cerca. -"Algo natural."

-"No has respondido a mi pregunta."

-"Voy a hacerte el amor." Su cálida mano acaricia suavemente su mejilla.- "Y cuando llegue el momento, sangraré para ti. Beberás mi sangre y te morderé. "

-"¿Me harás daño?" Suena curiosamente sexy, pero no quiere sentir dolor.

-"Nunca."

Una promesa que ella cree, él cierra la distancia entre ellos y roza sus labios contra los suyos. Sólo el suave roce de sus bocas es suficiente para que su corazón se acelere. Su aroma y sabor masculino es excitante.

-"Desnúdate".

Ella se inclina hacia él y le besa cuando él se aparta para que ella pueda quitarse la camiseta y los boxers. Se agarra a sus hombros. El deseo supera a la timidez por desnudarse. Es fácil hacerlo con Darien.

Otro gruñido retumba de él y sus pezones se tensan en anticipación. El sexo entre ellos ha sido increíble, maravilloso e intenso. Quiere eso otra vez. Se aprieta contra él, pecho contra pecho. Darien apoya la mano libre en su espalda y la empuja más firmemente contra él.

Sus lenguas se exploran mutuamente con un afán nacido del puro fervor. Los recuerdos de la última vez que la toco le excita tanto como su beso. Nadie le pone tan caliente como él. Puede ser por el deleite prohibido de estar con el chico malo, pero no le importa. Sea cual sea la razón, ella le desea y no quiere que existan barreras entre ellos.

Darien la empuja sobre su espalda y ella no se resiste cuando su peso la inmoviliza.

Agarra su camiseta con una mano y el material se desgarra fácilmente bajo su fuerza. El sonido aumente su deseo de sentirle piel contra piel. Sus nudillos acarician suavemente la piel que él descubre.

Su boca se aparta de la suya y baja a su garganta mientras se levanta un poco para terminar de destruir su camiseta. De un tirón, arranca los boxers. Los dedos de Serena se enredan en su cabello, para aferrarse a él. La urgencia puramente primitiva de Darien es una experiencia muy estimulante. Nadie la ha deseado tanto como él.

-"Mía", gruñe con una voz profunda y sensual antes de que sus dientes pellizquen suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja.

-"Sí," ella está de acuerdo, a pesar de que su tono deja claro que no es una pregunta. Él está replanteando su demanda y esta dispuesta a dejarlo.

Él la suelta y ella quiere protestar cuando se incorpora, pero comprende la causa. Él se quita la camiseta y al instante se pierde en su musculoso cuerpo. Se desabrocha los pantalones y los empuja hacia abajo antes de tumbarse de nuevo sobre ella. Serena extiende los muslos para acogerlo entre sus piernas. El dolor de sentirlo en su interior es casi insoportable.

Sus ojos azules brillan cuando sus miradas se encuentran y su polla rígida empuja contra su coño. Esta mojada y lista para aceptarlo. Darien la penetra con un lento empujón de sus caderas y ella gime. La sensación de estar llena y estirada consume a Serena. Darien se queda quieto, enterrado profundamente dentro de ella.

-"Mía", repite. -"Para siempre". Él se acerca más, hasta que sus narices se tocan.-"Acepta ser mi compañera."

-"Lo hago". Ella lo dice en serio. Quiere unirse a él, en todos los sentidos.- "Tómame".

Un gruñido sale de sus labios entreabiertos. Ese sonido animal podría asustarla en otro momento, pero entonces él empieza a moverse dentro y fuera de su coño y ella envuelve las piernas alrededor de su cintura y engancha los talones en la parte trasera de sus muslos. Cada roce de su polla contra sus terminaciones nerviosas le acercan más al clímax. Sus pezones se tensan, sus músculos vaginales se aprietan alrededor de su gruesa circunferencia y el placer se intensifica hasta que amenaza con ahogarla y los gemidos salen de su boca.

-"Chúpame"él exige. -"No te detengas".

Su primer pensamiento es que él quiere sexo oral, pero entonces empuja su muñeca contra su boca. Un líquido caliente con sabor metálico recubre su lengua y ella sabe que es su sangre. En algún momento, sin que se haya dado cuenta, se ha cortado. Sus dedos se curvan alrededor de su mandíbula y gira su cabeza ligeramente, pero mantiene la muñeca entre sus labios entreabiertos.

Él la folla más fuerte y el intenso placer hace que ignore esa sensación de hormigueo en su cabeza. Traga su sangre, sin pensar o preocuparse de nada más y se centra el alcanzar el clímax. Los colmillos de Darien se hunden en su cuello.

Dolor y placer se mezclan, haciendo imposible distinguir uno del otro y un brutal orgasmo sacude su cuerpo.

Darien la muerde más profundo, bebe su sangre y gime su clímax. Sus cuerpos quedan bloqueados, temblando y sus caderas finalmente se detienen.

_**¿Cariño? ¿Puedes oírme?**_

Ella intenta apartar la cara de su muñeca, pero él sujeta su mandíbula con más firmeza.

_**No lo hagas. Sigue bebiendo. Proyecta tus pensamientos hacia mi. Te oiré.**_

Es difícil formar una frase mientras su cuerpo sigue estremeciéndose por la fuerza del orgasmo. Escucha la voz de Darien dentro de su cabeza ya que su boca sigue en su cuello. Ella respira por la nariz e intenta calmar su respiración.

_**¿Darien?**_

_**Somos compañeros. No necesitamos hablar en voz alta. Puedes dejar beber. Voy a retirar suavemente mis dientes. No te muevas. Esto no te hará daño. Sólo relájate. Estoy bloqueando el dolor.**_

Le sorprende que pueda hacer eso. Suelta su muñeca y coge aire por la boca. El sabor de su sangre no le parece tan asqueroso cómo pensaba y eso le preocupa.

_**Es normal, cariño. Ahora eres diferente, pero ya estabas cambiando antes de que formáramos nuestro vínculo. Vas a anhelar mi sangre y para ti su sabor será dulce. **_

Su boca se aparta y la zona del mordisco se siente entumecida.

Serena gira la cabeza y le mira a los ojos. El brillo en ellos es espectacular.

No ve ningún rastro de sangre en su boca, hasta que lame su labio inferior. Su lengua es de color rojo.

-"No te sientes cómoda hablando mentalmente." Su voz suena ronca.- "Te adaptaras rápidamente a nuestro lazo de pareja y apreciaras que podamos comunicarnos sin que los demás nos oigan." Él se ríe entre dientes. -"Léeme. Puedes hacerlo. Inténtalo. Todo está ahí para ti si te abres. "

Ella cierra los ojos para concentrarse, teme lo que puede encontrarse si es capaz de conseguirlo. No puede leer sus pensamientos pero de repente una intensa emoción la llena. Amor. Ternura. Protección. Pasión.

_**Él me desea otra vez.**_

_**Sí, lo hago. Siempre voy a desearte. Siento todas esas cosas. ¿Crees que querría aparearme contigo si no estuviera dispuesto a morir por ti? Eres mía y yo soy tuyo, hasta el final de nuestro tiempo.**_

Los ojos de Serena se llenan de lágrimas y sus propias emociones salen a la superficie.

Ella le ama y él la ama. Todas sus dudas se van.

_**Aún no estoy cómoda hablando así. Amo el sonido de tu voz. Es sexy.**_

Él se echa a reír. -"Está bien, cariño. Todo lo que quieras. "

-"¿Cualquier cosa?"

Él entrecierra los ojos mientras lee su mente y la besa tiernamente en los labios.

_**Siempre. Definitivamente podemos hacerlo. Mi hermana y la cena pueden esperar. Voy a hacerte el amor otra vez.**_

_**Bien. Deja de pensar y hazlo.**_

**Continuara…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mineto to Chase**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Primero que todos los personajes de Sailor Moon no nos me pertenecen si no a la fabulosa N. Takeushi, la historia pertenece a Laurann Dohner, nosotras solo los usamos para hacer nuestros fics o adaptaciones. La historia si es de nuestra autoridad así que ojo para que no allá problemas, y discúlpennos si hay errores ortográficos, la historia es Rated: M así que ya están advertidas contiene Lemon. Disfruten ATT: angelesoscuros13.**

**Capítulo Seis**

Darien esta tenso cuando llega al club. Él no quería dejar a Serena pero necesita hacer frente a las consecuencias de tener una compañera. Los dos guardias apostados en las puertas inclinaron la cabeza en su dirección. Ellos olfatean mientras se acerca. Ellos huelen el cambio en su aroma ahora que Serena es su compañera. Su aroma está mezclado con el suyo.

El de la izquierda da un paso atrás y baja la mirada. El de la derecha gruñe, el shock es claro en sus ojos oscuros. La amenaza es clara. Darien, no vacila en agarrar a Jacob por la chaqueta y empujarlo contra la pared.

-"¿Tienes algún problema, lobo?" le gruñe.

-"No." Los ojos de Jacob se agrandan antes de bajar su mirada.

Darien baja al hombre lobo sobre sus pies, da un paso atrás y le suelta.- "Bien. Eres mi ejecutor. Espero que respetes mi decisión y a mi compañera. Dejaré que lo notifiques a la manada. "Él gruñe bajo en su garganta.- "¿Puedo contar contigo para disuadir a los que causen problemas? Quiero la verdad".

-"Por supuesto." Jacob asiente bruscamente con la cabeza. -"Eres mi alfa".

-"No lo olvides" Le advierte Darien y mira a Paul. -"¿Tienes algún problema?"

-"No." Niega violentamente con la cabeza. -"Felicitaciones. ¿Cuándo llegaremos a conocerla? "

-"Cuando crea que nadie es tan estúpido como para desafiarme o impugnarla."

Ambos hombres lobo se quedan en silencio. Darien espera durante un minuto, pero ellos se niegan hablar. Ha ido mejor de lo que esperaba. De lo contrario, habría tenido que luchar y matar al menos a uno de ellos.

-"Voy a entrar. Mantened vuestros puestos. ¿Se ha producido algún problema esta noche en el club? "

-"No, alfa." Jacob levanta la cabeza y le mira a los ojos, antes de apartar la mirada.-"Está tranquilo."

-"Está completo, pero sin influencias perturbadoras." añade Paul. -"Justo cómo te gusta."

Darien los pasa y abre la puerta. El sonido de la música se desborda al entrar. La costosa insonorización que sus amigos han instalado funciona a la perfección. Las luces intermitentes del techo giran alrededor de la pista de baile para destacar los cuerpos moviéndose. Él respira por la nariz e identifica a todos los humanos y vampiros. Huele de nuevo, identifica al camarero y a otros miembros de su manada. Algunos vampiros vuelven la cabeza hacia él mientras camina lentamente por el club hacia las oficinas.

Sus sentidos del olfato también nota el cambio en él. Marcus, uno de los habituales del club, se pone de pie y bloquea su camino.

-"¿Quién es ella?"

-"No es asunto tuyo. ¿Te mueves o te regreso de nuevo a su asiento? "

La sanguijuela sonríe, dejando al descubierto sus colmillos. La sangre recubre su lengua, la prueba de que ha bebido de la humana que está en su mesa.- "Ya sabes lo que dicen de las compañeras, monstruo. Ellas son una debilidad y ahora tienes una". Sus pupilas se dilatan.- "No te olvides de compartir la buena noticia con tus fans."

Darien le agarra por la garganta. -"Nunca olvido una amenaza." Gruñe. -"Estás muerto si tú o cualquiera de tus amigos intenta acercarse a mi compañera."

-"¿Este joven es un problema?"

La profunda voz con acento escocés proviene de detrás de él. -"No, Diamante." A Darien le molesta no haber escuchado a su amigo acercarse, pero el ruido en el club le ha ayudado a enmascarar sus pasos.- "Sólo estoy conversando amigablemente con uno de los clientes."

-"Ah." El gran vampiro, con falda escocesa, se acerca y se detiene junto a él. -"Marcus, ¿Hay un hermosa muchacha en tu mesa y pierdes el tiempo molestando a mi amigo? Que vergüenza. Eso es lo que me molesta de las generaciones más jóvenes. La estupidez y la grosería están por todas partes. "

Darien aprieta su garganta para impedir que el vampiro responda. Esto aplastaría la garganta de un humano, pero el chupasangre sólo hace una mueca de dolor.

-"Me ofende eso. Soy joven, pero tengo modales. Su cabeza aún está pegada a sus hombros. Sé que el personal odia limpiar la sangre del suelo y que asustara a los invitados que no son conscientes de lo que es ".

-"Eso es cierto." Diamante sonríe, acaricia su trenza larga y rubia que cae sobre su hombro.

-"¿Entiendo que esto es sobre la chica que tomaste como compañera?" Él le mira.

-"Nunca olvido un olor. La olí antes. "

-"Hablemos de esto en un ambiente más privado." No quiere que su amigo de información sobre la identidad de Serena delante de nadie. Ella tiene amigos que sus enemigos podrían convertir en objetivos.

-"Por supuesto." el humor del viejo vampiro desaparece cuando él rodea a Marcus, hasta situarse a su espalda. Se inclina para poner sus labios cerca de su oído. -"Estás en mi casa y ese es mi amigo. ¿Soy claro, joven? "Una mano se cierra sobre el hombro.

-"¿Debo permitirle arrancar tu cabeza para ahorrarme un problema?" Marcus gime y abre los ojos con pánico. -"Eso es lo que pensé." Diamante da un paso atrás.- "El personal también odia limpiar la orina. Déjale antes de que se orine en los pantalones".

Darien suelta a Marcus a regañadientes. El vampiro asustado retrocede para volver a su mesa, pero Diamante le detiene con una mirada escalofriante. -"Cualquiera que amenace o vaya tras alguien que está bajo mi protección no verá la noche siguiente. ¿Soy claro? "

-"Sí." La voz le sale ronca, pero al menos Marcus puede hablar.

-"Esto incluye a su compañeras. A la suya, en concreto y a cualquiera de sus parientes. ¿Me estás escuchando? " Marcus asiente con un gesto brusco. -"Y ni siquiera pienses en pedírselo a alguien. Cualquier otro respira sobre ellos y te culpare a ti. ". Marcus asiente de nuevo. -"Ahora vete, sienta tu culo y se bueno con la hermosa pelirroja que te está esperando. Ella es muy guapa y deseo que regrese de nuevo. Es bueno para el negocio".

Diamante se hace a un lado. Echa un vistazo a Darien y señala con la cabeza en dirección a las oficinas.

Parte de Darien se siente aliviado. Su amigo acaba de anunciar a todo el club que su protección concierne a Serena. Cada vampiro en el lugar ha notado el cambio en su olor. Sigue a Diamante hacia las puertas laterales, suben un tramo de escaleras y se alejan del ruido del club una vez que se encierran dentro de la oficina.

Andrew está sentado detrás del escritorio y le mira con sus ojos verdes.- "Interesante". Sus fosas nasales se dilatan.- "¿La agente inmobiliaria?"

La alarma se dispara en Darien y un gruñido sale de su boca.- "¿Tenías a alguien siguiéndome? Se supone que nosotros tenemos confianza".

El vampiro alto y se pone de pie, los pantalones de cuero se rozan contra la silla.-"Tranquilo".

-"¿Cómo sabes sobre mi Serena?"

-"Puedo olerla."

-"¿Cómo sabes lo que hacia para ganarse la vida?" la sospecha crece.

Sus cejas oscuras se levantan y una sonrisa curva los labios del vampiro.- "Yo te la recomendé, ¿recuerdas? La he usado un par de veces".

Darien reacciona saltando por encima de la mesa y empujando al gran hijo de puta contra una pared para inmovilizarlo allí con las garras que salen disparadas de sus dedos. -"¿Tocaste a mi compañera?" El deseo de matar a su amigo es tan fuerte que apenas puede resistirlo.- "¿Te alimentaste de ella?"

Sus ojos verdes se agrandan.- "¡Por supuesto que no! La muchacha me ayudó a comprar unas cuantas casas. Nunca la folle y tampoco bebí su sangre".

-"Ella no te mencionó."

-"Ella no lo hará." Andrew se aclara la garganta y frunce el ceño.- "Le borre mi nombre de la memoria y lo que me ayudó a adquirir. Incluso los pagos. Ya sabes que no me gusta que nadie sepa donde compro las propiedades. Son mis refugios".

Diamante se aclara la garganta.- "¿Señores? ¿Vais a luchar? Permitidme que por lo menos mueva los ordenadores. Es día de nóminas y no hay nada peor que oír los gruñidos de lo empleados".

Darien retira sus garras y da un paso atrás. -"Estamos bien."

Andrew sonríe.- "Ella es una muchacha hermosa y tú serás un compañero maravilloso. Escondiste su olor. Ni siquiera sabia que estabas saliendo con ella".

Él vacila y mira a los dos. -"Fue de improvisto. ¿Recuerdas al renegado que me pediste cazar? Está muerto, pero ella era una de sus víctimas".

Un gruñido surge de Andrew. -"¿Está bien?"

-"Yo la curé. Ahora esta bien. "Darien, rodea el escritorio. -"Es la única que sobrevivió. Tenemos que observar de cerca los informes de personas desaparecidas".

-"De acuerdo." Diamante toca el cuchillo pegado a su cinturón. -"Vamos a echar a esos malditos renegados de nuestra ciudad. No necesitamos más problemas".

-"Entonces, vas a odiar oír esto." Darien se sienta en una silla.- "Mi manada no llevará muy bien que me haya apareado."

Sus amigos se sientan también. -"¿Qué te hace creer eso?"

Mantiene la mirada curiosa de Andrew.- "Mi principal ejecutor retrocedió cuando le di la oportunidad de retarme fuera, pero él no quería. A él no le gusta que mi compañera no sea un miembro de la manada y eso significa que no puedo confiar en él, por lo que tendré que echarle. Eso dará lugar a conflictos en las filas y vendrán a por mí en cuanto la ira supere su miedo. "

-"Sí", reflexiona Diamante.- "Lo harán. Te habría unido a ellos si tu compañera fuera una mujer-lobo de tu manada. Ellos están buscando una razón para derramar tu sangre desde que llegaste. También lo han hecho la mayoría de nuestros clientes habituales. Tus líneas de sangre son un problema. Eres de ambos mundos, pero ellos sólo ven que eres diferente".

-"Le voy a dar mi atención." Andrew pasa su largo cabello negro sobre su hombro. -"No. Nos negamos a aceptarlo. Eres nuestro jefe de seguridad y seguirás en esa posición".

-"Somos amigos." Diamante sonríe. -"No puedes dejarnos en la estacada. Confiamos en ti"

-"Esto convertirá a tu club de un objetivo ya que soy demasiado inteligente como para conducirlos hasta mi guarida".

-"¿Es allí donde estás ocultando a la hermosa muchacha?" El vampiro moreno sonríe.

-"¿Con tu hermana, la que no nos permites conocer?"

-"Ambas están más seguras lejos de aquí." Darien suspiró.- "No quiero que mis problemas lleguen a tu puerta."

-"Nos gustan los líos" Diamante le guiña un ojo.- "Se pone muy aburrido por aquí de lo contrario. Somos amigos hasta el fin, pero no me estoy preparando para morir. "Él mira al otro vampiro.- "Dile que cubrimos su espalda."

-"Acabas de hacerlo." Andrew se ríe.- "Cuenta conmigo."

Darien los observa.- "No me lo debes por salvar vuestros culos en Alaska. No sabías que los lobos y los vampiros estaban en guerra. Empezaron antes de que vinieras a los Estados Unidos. Estás acostumbrado a las manadas de la ciudad que trabajan para ti. Mi clan tiene mucha memoria y te odia. No deberían culparte por una historia en la cual no participaste."

-"Tu pueblo decidió decapitarnos y aún así nos sacaste de allí." Diamante se recuesta en su silla.- "Eres el primer mixto que conocemos. Somos amigos y nos enfrentaremos juntos a los problemas. "Él le palmea la espada con confianza.- "Propongo que les pongamos una trampa y esperemos a ver que pasa."

A Darien no le gusta la idea.- "Sera más sencillo si ya no trabajo para vosotros."

-"Confiamos en ti, Darien." Andrew sonríe.- "Los amigos no abandonan a los amigos en los momentos difíciles. Se unen. Eres el mejor para este trabajo, así que olvídate de renunciar a él."

-"Mierda." Darien observa a los hombres con temor. Él los conoce bien y están decididos. Van ayudarle, quiera él o no. -"¿Y si con esto pierdo a toda mi manada? ¿Quién os protegerá cuando estéis durmiendo? No puedo hacerlo todos los días. Tengo una compañera a la que no puedo dejar sola".

-"Tenemos nuestros refugios. No pienso en dormir debajo del club por un largo tiempo"

Diamante se pone de pie. -"Planeemos la muerte de nuestros enemigos. Estoy seguro de que ellos están haciendo lo mismo. "

Darien mira a Andrew, espera que sea la voz de la razón.

Él se pone de pie con una mirada asesina en su rostro, acaricia la empuñadura de su cuchillo y coge su abrigo de piel.- "La batalla es para los hombres." Él se ríe entre dientes.- "Venceremos a nuestros enemigos y derramaremos su sangre."

-"Ambos estáis locos pero me alegro de que estéis de mi lado." Darien se pone en pie y los mira.- "Creo que tengo una idea de cómo podemos terminar con esto mañana por la noche. Subamos a manejar a los clientes. Después, hablaremos de estrategias".

Serena deja a un lado el libro y se levanta de la cama para mirar a Darien cuando entra en el dormitorio. Es evidente que está enfadado, pero no sabe por qué. Fija su mirada en ella y un aterrador gruñido sale de sus labios entreabiertos.

-"¿Qué hice mal?" Odia que el temor acelere su pulso.

-"Nada." Él respira profundo.- "Ha sido una noche difícil y el camino a casa no me ha calmado. Esperaba que lo hiciera".

-"¿Qué pasó?" Una fuerte emoción de ira le golpea de repente, pero tiene la sensación de que proviene de él.

La visión de él quitándose la chaqueta de cuero para revelar sus musculosos brazos bajo esa camiseta negra le distrae de los sentimientos que recoge de él. El cuerpo de Darien siempre tiene ese efecto en ella. Tira la chaqueta en el respaldo de la silla junto a la puerta, se sienta y se quita las botas de motorista. Estas se vuelcan en el suelo.

-"¿Darien?"

Su intensa mirada se levanta para encontrarse con su mirada curiosa. -"No te asustes."

Era como si una puerta mental se cerrara entre ellos y de repente ya no puede recoger nada de lo que siente.

Eso no está bien. Se pregunta por qué piensa que ella va asustarse, pero luego lo comprende y gruñe las palabras.- "Sé que no me harás daño. Te creo. No voy a salir corriendo y gritando sólo porque estás de mal humor".

-"No es lo que quería decir." Se levanta. Baja las manos, agarra el bajo de su camiseta, se la quita por la cabeza y la tira al suelo.

La contusión en sus costillas es horrible, pero la sangre en su costado hace que de un paso hacia él.- "¿Qué te pasó?"

-"No es mía. El maldito imbécil sangró sobre mí. La ropa negra oculta la sangre bastante bien pero no podía lavarme sin desnudarme".

Para probar su punto, se quita el cinturón y se desabrocha los pantalones de cuero. La mancha roja continua hasta su cadera y muslo. La boca de Serena se abre.

-"Uno de mi manada decidió atacarme en el aparcamiento. Él pensó que era el momento de retarme tras la lucha con unos vampiros que estaban en desacuerdo con otros clientes del club. "Se inclina y se quita los pantalones. -"Supongo que se imaginó que estaría demasiado cansado para ganarle."

Serena se acerca más para verle mejor. La sangre le llega hasta la rodilla y es peor cuando se vuelve para dirigirse al cuarto de baño. Tiene más sangre en la espalda, pero es más roja y fresca. Cuatro marcas diagonales cruzan su omóplato.

-"¿Darien? Estás herido. "

Se detiene junto a la puerta, de espaldas a ella. -"Podría desnudarme en el baño y no tendrías que ver esto, pero es una parte de mi vida y ahora de la tuya. No tiene sentido ocultártelo. El ejecutor me golpeo con sus garras antes de que me apoderase de su garganta. Me curare. Todo saldrá bien. "Él la mira entonces. -"Estoy bien."

Serena se queda quieta mientras Darien entra en el cuarto de baño. La expresión de tristeza en su rostro no la convence. Ha dejado la puerta abierta para que ella no dude en seguirlo. La puerta de vidrio transparente no permite intimidad mientras lo observa bajo la ducha.

-"¿Uno de tu manada intentó matarte?" Quiere aclararlo.

-"Sí. Esto sucede de vez en cuando".

-"Él. Intentó. Matarte. "Esta horrorizada. -"Eso no está bien. Pensé que las manadas son cómo una gran familia".

Evita mirarla mientras vierte jabón en un paño para limpiarse la sangre.- "Lo son. Las familias humanas también se matan los unos a los otros. Nuestros mundos no son tan diferentes en ese sentido".

-"Tu mundo es una mierda."

Eso le hace sonreír y le lanza una mirada divertida. -"Sólo el vampiro."

-"No estoy bromeando. Alguien intentó matarte. "Lo demás se hunde en su mente perpleja.- "¿Ira a por ti otra vez?"

-"No." Su mirada se estrecha. -"Fue una lucha a muerte."

_Lo mataste._

-"Lo hice. El no iba a retroceder. Tuve que llevarlo a mi coche y deshacerme del cuerpo".

Sus rodillas se debilitan, se tambalea un poco y se agarra al mostrador. El miedo le golpea duro. Se imagina que vendrá después.- "¿La policía está buscándote? "Ella piensa rápido.-"Tenemos que salir del país." Huira con él. Puede que no este muy segura de qué es exactamente una compañera, pero es para toda la vida. Perder a Darien no es una opción que quiera considerar.

-"¿Nosotros?" levanta las cejas. -"¿Tú vienes conmigo?"

-"Por supuesto."

Ella aparta la razón por la que tienen que irse. Es más fácil así. Él ha salvado su vida y ella ha aceptado el firme compromiso de ser su compañera. Tampoco es humano y las reglas normales no se aplican a él. Es un caso de defensa propia.

Sus rasgos se suavizan.- "Los seres humanos no intervendrán en esto. Nadie presentara ningún informe sobre su desaparición. Su familia o amigos harán que parezca que salió del país si alguien se pregunta qué pasó con él. Es lo que hacemos para permanecer bajo el radar. "Hace una pausa.- " Es de su familia y amigos de los que tengo que preocuparme, junto con los demás lobos de la manada que tengan un problema con lo que he hecho."

- "¿Porque tuviste que matarlo? ¿No entenderán que te atacó y que no tuviste otra opción? "

-"Porque me he emparejado contigo. Habrá más desafíos y más muertes. "Se da la vuelta en la ducha, de espaldas a ella y agacha la cabeza bajo el agua.

Serena se siente culpable. Ella ha estado llorando la pérdida de su vida mientras Darien estaba en el trabajo. No le parecía justo que ella tuviera que renunciar a su casa, a su carrera y a la gente que le importa para estar con él. Tampoco ha sido un día en el campo para él. La gente ha tratando de matarlo porque están juntos.

-"¿Qué puedo hacer yo?" Quiere ayudar.

Darien, la mira por encima del hombro. -"Puedes entrar aquí y lavarme la espalda. Sanaré más rápido si las heridas están limpias. Mi cuerpo no tendrá que luchar contra la infección mientras repara el daño".

Una mirada por su cuerpo hace que esté más que dispuesta a desnudarse y unirse a él.

Su piel bronceada es una tentación. Ha sufrido cambios desde el apareamiento, unos que no puede negar. Su deseo sexual parece ir a toda marcha. Sólo verle desnudo hace que le duela.

Sus manos tiemblan mientras se quita la ropa. Él la observa a través del cristal y la pasión brilla en sus ojos. Le fascina. Ella se acerca poco a poco. Él abre la puerta y da un paso atrás para dejarle espacio. El agua caliente cae sobre ella mientras espera a que él cierre la puerta.

Es muy alto en comparación con ella y tiene que levantar el mentón para ver su rostro.

Un suave gruñido sale de él y los músculos de su vientre se aprietan. Sus pezones también responden y se ponen duros. El deseo rueda a través de todo su cuerpo. Darien inhala y sus manos ahuecan suavemente sus caderas.

-"Eres tan sexy y hueles tan bien. Eres toda mía. "

Sólo desea ahuecar su cara y tirar de ella hacia abajo para darle un beso, pero no olvida que está herido. -"Tu espalda."

-"No me duele. No te preocupes por eso".

-"Tengo que lavarte."

Él gruñe algo entre dientes, pero baja las manos y se vuelve.- "Hazlo rápido. Estoy impaciente".

La desea tanto como ella a él. No se ha perdido el estado de su pene antes de volverse.

Darien luce una impresionante erección que hace juego con el resto de su cuerpo, perfecto, muy masculino y muy duro. La visión de las marcas en su omóplato enfría su pasión un poco.

-"No quiero hacerte daño. ¿Debo usar el agua sin jabón? "Ella se acerca para desenganchar la ducha del soporte.

Él coge la esponja jabonosa y se la entrega por encima de su hombro. -"Tendré fiebre si la infección llega a mi sangre. No me matara, pero no es agradable. Necesito estar al cien por cien por la mañana".

-"¿Por qué?" Ella la acepta y empieza a lavar las heridas. Sus músculos se tensan, pero él no hace ningún sonido.

-"Tengo que trabajar muy temprano. Será un día muy largo".

Una parte de ella se ve afectada por eso. Lo mínimo que puede hacer es tomarse un tiempo libre para estar con ella. Ella tiene muchos ajustes que hacer y será más fácil si está con ella. -"¿Tus jefes saben que tomaste una compañera?"

-"Sí".

Se pregunta cómo ha ido, pero guarda silencio. Se distrae pensando en cómo habrán reaccionado mientras termina de lavar las heridas en su piel. Parecen curarse a un ritmo acelerado, algo alarmante, si no supiera que es un ser sobrenatural.

-"He terminado. Ya no sangran".

Se da la vuelta, coge la ducha y la deja en el soporte.- "Te quiero."

Sus manos vuelven a sus caderas y jadea cuando él la levantó del suelo y la sujeta contra la pared de azulejos. Sentimientos abrumadores impactan contra ella. Ahora la puerta mental está abierta de par en par.

-"¿Sientes cuanto te quiero?" deja un rastro de besos en su hombro.

Serena gime, abre las piernas y las envuelve alrededor de su cintura cuando la necesidad arde en su interior. Su pasión y ella parecen combinarse hasta que sólo puede pensar en tenerle dentro. Ella se aferra a él, clava las uñas en su piel húmeda para moverse sobre él y se frota contra su cuerpo.

-"Eres mía", Darien gruñe suavemente. -"Tienes que comer."

-"Comí mientras estabas fuera." Le molesta que él piense en comida mientras se están tocando.

-"Sangre".

Sus labios vuelven a su garganta, las puntas de sus colmillos dibujan líneas eróticas hasta su hombro. Él la inmoviliza contra la pared. Un movimiento de las caderas y su polla empuja contra la entrada de su coño. Esta mojada y lista para él mientras él la penetra lentamente.

-"Darien" el placer es intenso cuando la penetra profundo y cierra los ojos.

Él se queda inmóvil y aparta la boca de su cuello. -"Bebe".

Ella mueve las caderas en un intento de cabalgar su polla pero él la sujeta con más fuerza y le impide moverse.

-"Mírame".

Sus ojos se abren de golpe y se reúnen con su brillante mirada. Levanta una mano y ella ve que sus uñas se han alargado en garras. Antes se habría asustado, pero ya no. Con su dedo índice se corta por encima de su pezón derecho.

-"Bebe ahora si me quieres."

Su compañero le envía mentalmente oleadas de lujuria. Su mente no es capaz de bloquearlas y ella grita, a él le duele por follarla.

-"Bebe", le ordena.

Ella cierra su boca sobre la herida sangrante y el sabor de su sangre no le da asco. En cambio, la explosión del sabor en su lengua es algo maravilloso y delicioso. Ella gime y chupa con avidez. Un gruñido sale de Darien mientras ajustaba su agarre en las caderas y empieza a empujar lentamente en su coño. El placer aumenta con cada roce de su polla rígida contra sus terminaciones nerviosas. Todo pensamiento de Serena se desvanece cuando el éxtasis se apodera de ella. Sigue bebiendo, sobrecargada por su sabor adictivo y por lo maravilloso que él se siente en su interior hasta alcanza el clímax y tiene que apartar la boca de su pecho para gritar su nombre.

Su liberación se produce después, ella siente su orgasmo a través del vínculo y se corre por segunda vez cuando su éxtasis atraviesa su propio cuerpo. Puede sentir su placer como si fuera suyo, cada chorro de su semen llenándola es otra ráfaga de éxtasis hasta que la oscuridad amenaza con envolverla.

-"Tranquila". Darien aprieta sus brazos con más firmeza a su alrededor, una mano agarra su culo mientras la otra se curva alrededor de su cintura.

Ella apoya la cabeza en su hombro mientras él abre la puerta de la ducha con el pie y la lleva hasta el mostrador para depositarla suavemente ahí. Serena no quiere dejarlo ir, pero sabe que quiere secarla y llevarla a la cama. El vínculo entre ellos está abierto y aunque no puede oír sus pensamientos, siente sus intenciones. Ella le suelta y al instante lamenta su pérdida cuando él da un paso atrás para coger las toallas, pero regresa inmediatamente. Sus grandes manos son suaves mientras la seca con el grueso algodón.

Ella le mira a los ojos. Un fuerte sentimiento de amor se filtra a través de ella, pero también de miedo.

-"¿Por qué?"

Él le frunce el ceño.- "Estás confundida y alarmada."

-"Tienes miedo de algo."

El vínculo entre ellos se cierra y ese rechazo le duele.-"¿Darien?" Ella ahueca su rostro.

-"No te cierres así."

Él se muerde el labio inferior y se abre a ella otra vez mientras da un paso entre sus piernas abiertas.- "Lo siento. Estás adaptándote a ser mi compañero y este vínculo es nuevo para los dos. Sentí tu dolor. No era mi intención hacerte daño".

-"¿De qué tienes miedo?"

Envuelve los brazos alrededor de ella, la levanta y la lleva al dormitorio. -"No quería que vieras eso."

-"No puedes sentir miedo por mí. No voy a dejarte o a traicionarte diciéndole a alguien lo que eres. "

Se sienta en la cama con ella en su regazo. -"Ya lo sé. Eres nueva en todo esto y eso te hace vulnerable. Esa preocupación es lo que recogido a través de nuestro vinculo".

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Porque eres frágil ahora. Con el tiempo te volverás más fuerte y poseerás un poco de mis habilidades. "Él la atrae hacia su pecho, hasta que están nariz con nariz.- "Tu densidad ósea será más dura que la de un humano, sanarás más rápido y serás más difícil de matar. Podrás defenderte mejor una vez que te enseñe a luchar. "Sonríe.

-"Tengo la intención de hacer eso."

-"¿Luchar contra qué?"

-"Contra mis enemigos. Tengo muchos, pero estoy trabajando en lidiar con ellos para proporcionarte mayor seguridad. Ellos nunca se acercaran a ti, pero quiero que sepas protegerte en caso de que lo necesites. Empezaremos tu formación en unas semanas, cuando los cambios físicos hayan terminado".

Se permite asimilar la información.- "¿Me veré de otra manera?"

-"No, mía. Tus huesos serán más densos, pero no te harán más grande físicamente. Ellos simplemente serán más difíciles de romper. No te crecerán los colmillos. Siempre tendré que cortar mi piel para alimentarte." Serena mira su pecho. El corte ya ha empezado a sanar. -"No tendré cicatrices por alimentarte. La herida tiene que ser muy profunda para que eso ocurra. "De repente se da la vuelta y cae sobre ella, enjaulándola bajo su cuerpo y sobre la cama.- "¿Sabes lo que quiero, mía?"

-"¿Por qué me llamas así?"

Él roza sus labios con los suyos antes de sonreír. -"Es lo que eres. Mía. "Su mente se abre a ella y las fuertes emociones le golpean.

-"Tú me quieres de nuevo." Ella envuelve sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.-"Yo también te quiero."

**Continuara…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Mineto to Chase**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Primero que todos los personajes de Sailor Moon no nos me pertenecen si no a la fabulosa N. Takeushi, la historia pertenece a Laurann Dohner, nosotras solo los usamos para hacer nuestros fics o adaptaciones. La historia si es de nuestra autoridad así que ojo para que no allá problemas, y discúlpennos si hay errores ortográficos, la historia es Rated: M así que ya están advertidas contiene Lemon. Disfruten ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Capítulo Siete**

Todos sus músculos se tensan y Darien ladea la cabeza al escuchar un leve ruido. El club está inusualmente tranquilo.

-"Tranquilo", dice Diamante desde el otro lado de la habitación. -"Ellos vienen."

Un ser humano no escucharía sus palabras, pero para Darien son claras. Levanta la vista hacia el techo, donde están las luces e inmediatamente desea no haber detectado a su amigo de pie sobre la viga estrecha. El irlandés lleva la falda escocesa.

-"Ropa interior", murmura y aparta la mirada.- "Úsala".

Su amigo se echa a reír.

-"Sí," Andrew susurra desde detrás de la barra.- "Se lo digo pero no me escucha. Yo llevo pantalones para evitar la brisa".

-"Déjame en paz. Me gusta la libertad. "se ríe Diamante.

-"No estoy disfrutando de la vista. No quiero volver a verte otra vez. "Darien, se niega a mirarlo de nuevo mientras escudriña las sombras en el club.- "¿Has oído eso?"

-"Si." Andrew se agacha. -"Tenemos compañía".

El olor a sangre es fuerte. Tres vampiros alimentados recientemente entran en la parte principal del club, su aroma ayuda a ocultar la presencia de sus amigos. Darien sale a recibirlos con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.- "Señores, el club permanecerá cerrado está noche. Tenemos una fiesta privada".

-"Estamos enterados." El vampiro moreno sonríe para revelar sus colmillos.- "Hemos venido a presentarnos a tú hermosa novia. ¿Nos hemos perdido la boda? "Él mira a su alrededor. -"¿Dónde está ella y el pastor?"

-"En la parte de atrás," Darien miente y aprieta lo que esconde en su mano, entre su antebrazo y costillas.- "Tienes que irte."

El segundo vampiro se coloca a la izquierda de Darien. -"No sin conocer a tu humana."

Aspira.- "¿A-positivo? Mi favorita".

Los remordimientos azotan a Darien por haber cortado a propósito a Serena con la uña para manchar su camisa con un poco de su sangre mientras ella dormía. Él necesitaba que pensaran que su compañera estaba cerca. Ella nunca lo sabrá porque lamió la pequeña herida para curarla, pero que debería haberle pedido permiso. Sólo que no quería que ella se preocupara si le contaba sus planes.

-"Me sorprende que puedas oler algo sobre el hedor de los tres. ¿No te habrás alimentado en el aparcamiento? Sabes que va contra las reglas".

El tercer vampiro se mueve hacia su derecha para rodearle.- "Por supuesto que no. Nos alimentamos dentro del club".

Un nuevo aroma llega a Darien y sus hombros se tensan. Mira hacia el pasillo que conduce a la puerta de entrada a la zona principal. Cuatro hombres de su manada entran.

Aprieta la mandíbula y ahoga un gruñido.

-"¿Te alimentas de mi manada?" Él mira a los lobos. -"¿Desde cuándo vosotros ofrecéis la vena a los vampiros?"

Zafiro, uno de sus ejecutores, gruñe. -"Desde que elegiste a una humana por encima de nosotros. Los vampiros son más fuertes cuando se alimentan de nuestra sangre".

-"Ya no eres nuestro alfa," gruñe Taiki.- "Vamos a matarte y luego nos encargaremos de tu compañera."

La furia arde dentro de Caza. -"¿Quieres decir que has follado con los vampiros con la esperanza de que me maten porque sabes que eres demasiado débil para hacerlo?" Él mira a los miembros de su manada.- "¿Quién de vosotros piensa tomar mi lugar?"

Zafiro se acerca más. -"Yo lo haré."

-"Entonces tú morirás primero." Darien mantiene su mirada moviéndose, observando, tratando de juzgar cuál de ellos será el primero en atacar.- "Sois lamentables " señala con la cabeza hacia los vampiros-" Tengo que lidiar con ellos primero ya que has desigualado esta lucha al darle ventaja con tu sangre. "

El vampiro moreno dice entre dientes. -"¿Qué significa eso? Tú eres el que va a morir. Dejaremos que veas cómo jugamos con tu compañera, mientras ella suplica que le ayudes. Sus gritos serán lo último que oirás. ¿Dónde está la perra? "

Darien, no espera a que le ataquen. La idea de la tortura que planean para Serena basta para que su furia estalle. Se mueve rápido, alza el brazo y clava profundamente la estaca en el pecho del vampiro. El idiota parece aturdido un segundo antes de convertirse en cenizas.

Los otros dos vampiros no serán tan fáciles de matar, ahora que no tiene el factor sorpresa. Darien ve a Diamante saltar de la viga y aterrizar en cuclillas junto a Zafiro. La espada de su amigo destella en la penumbra al levantarse en toda su altura y termina con la vida de un hombre lobo. La satisfacción es breve ya que ambos amigos del vampiro muerto se recuperan del shock tras darse cuenta de que han entrado en una emboscada.

Andrew hace honor a su nombre mientras corre por la habitación para unirse a lucha y mata al segundo hombre lobo. El sonido de los huesos crujiendo mientras los miembros de la manada se transforman no distrae a Darien. Su atención está fija en los dos chupasangre decididos a matarlo.

Uno de ellos se abalanza sobre con las garras extendidas. Darien lo esquiva y le hace un corte doloroso en la garganta. La sangre del lobo que han tomado es un problema, pero nada que no pueda manejar. Debe asegurarse de que sus enemigos están muertos, para garantizar la seguridad de su compañera. Casi siente lástima por estos bastardos estúpidos, no entienden lo mortal que él es.

El segundo salta a la palestra y Darien empuja la estaca en su pecho, pero no en su corazón. La sanguijuela grita de dolor, pero logra alejarse de Darien cuando tiene que soltarlo para evitar que el primero le agarre por detrás. Desata sus garras y las clava en el cuello del idiota para debilitarlo.

Espadas y garras chocan en la habitación, pero Darien no tiene tiempo de comprobar a Diamante o Andrew. Sus amigos pueden defenderse. Son vampiros viejos con habilidades de combate. Debe preocuparse de su propio culo cuando los chupasangre intentan acorralarlo. Ellos están heridos, pero es más difícil matarlos con la sangre de un lobo en su sistema.

La imagen de Serena destella en su mente y aúlla de rabia mientras esquiva y arremete con sus garras contra uno de los vampiros. No puede perder la pelea. Si muere, sus enemigos irán a por Serena y la mataran por el simple placer de hacerlo. Lo malo de vivir tanto tiempo es que el aburrimiento puede afianzarse. Ella se convertiría en la obsesión de estos hijos de puta.

Andrew se coloca de pronto a su espalda y decapita uno de los vampiros con su espada.

Darien, se lanza sobre el vampiro restante, tirándolo al suelo. Sus garras atraviesan el pecho del bastardo y su oponente grita. En cuestión de segundos le arranca el corazón y observa con satisfacción como el cuerpo se convierte en cenizas.

Él se pone en pie y echa un vistazo a la carnicería. Cuatro lobos muertos y tres montones de cenizas es lo único que queda. Sus amigos han sobrevivido.

Andrew sonríe, sosteniendo su espada ensangrentada.- "Fue muy divertido."

La camisa blanca de Diamante está rasgada y manchada de sangre. Las garras han dejado marcado su pecho. -"Si, aunque aún no ha terminado. "Fija su mirada en la puerta.-"Tenemos compañía."

Seis miembros de la manada de Darien entran en el club. Cuatro hombres y dos mujeres.

Él gruñe en señal de advertencia y espera a ver si se someten o le desafían. No le sorprende verlos. Neherenia los guía. Ella es una perra agresiva que ha intentado tentarlo a aparearse con ella desde que tomó la función de alfa.

-"Entrega tu compañera a la muerte y deja que ocupe su lugar," gruñe la loba y muestra sus colmillos. -"No nos obligues a matarte, Darien. Te quiero. "

-"El sentimiento no es mutuo." Él gruñe y mira a la otra mujer. Su presencia le sorprende. Circonia es una de las mujeres más dócil de la manada, su secretaria y él confiaba en ella. Él la había visto una hora antes. Su mirada cae al suelo cuando la mira a los ojos.- "¿Tú también?"

Levanta la mirada y él ve el miedo en sus ojos. -"Me obligaron", susurra.

Puede creerlo. Circonia es mitad humana, no puede cambiar y está acoplada con otro mestizo que no puede protegerla contra los pura sangre. El brazo de Neherenia se arquea hacia fuera y golpea a la mujer más pequeña, tirándola al suelo. Circonia se queda abajo y el olor de su sangre llena el aire. Darien niega con la cabeza y da su atención a Neherenia.

-"Serías una perra alfa muy cruel. Se supone que debes proteger a los miembros más débiles, no intimidarlos y abusar de ellos. "Se mueve lentamente, coloca su cuerpo entre Circonia y el resto de lobos.- "Se acabó".

Circonia se mueve detrás de él, pero él no mira hacia atrás. Es un error darle la espalda, pero le gusta la pequeña loba y su compañero. Ellos fueron los únicos miembros de la manada que le acogieron de verdad cuando llego. El alfa anterior le había menospreciado por su débil linaje, por ser una raza mixta.

-"Me obligaron a robar tu teléfono" susurra Circonia.- "Neherenia lo tiene."

La rabia se apodera de él mientras mira a la perra en cuestión.- "¿Por qué?"

Neherenia sonríe.- "Nosotros le dijimos que no mataríamos a tu compañera si me lo traía. Es muy servicial. "

-"Quiero decir, ¿por qué quieres mi teléfono?" Tiene la sensación de que lo sabe.

Las puertas del club se abren y su peor temor se hace realidad cuando un olor llega a su nariz.- "¡Hijo de puta!"

Serena mira irritada a Rei.- "Pensé que Darien no quiere que salga de casa. Dijo que es muy peligroso porque tiene muchos enemigos. Tuve que prometerle que no saldría esta mañana. "

La mujer detrás del volante se encoge de hombros. -"No me preguntes por qué mi hermano hace las cosas. Me envió un mensaje de texto diciendo que fuéramos al club y es lo que haremos. No menciona nada más. Odio las bolsas de sangre y los aulladores, pero mi hermano nos quiere ahí".

-"¿Vampiros y hombres lobo? ¿No eres una de ellos? "

-"Hablo de los pura sangre. Ellos nos desprecian, pero también nos temen. Algunos nos atacan sólo por lo que somos".

-"¿Es Darien la única familia que te queda?"

-"No. Tenemos primos, tías y tíos".

-"¿En Alaska?"

-"Sí".

-"¿Por qué te fuiste?"

Rei aparta la mirada de la carretera y le frunce el ceño.- "Estás llena de preguntas."

-"Tengo curiosidad y tu hermano no está cerca para responderlas. No te meterás en problemas por decirme lo que quiero saber. "

Una risita escapa de su reciente cuñada.- "Él me lo dijo. Impusiste tu ley. Bien, responderé. Nuestra gente piensa que no somos lo suficiente buenos para emparejarnos con ellos. Ellos creen que nuestro linaje vampiro es demasiado fuerte ya que nuestros padres son antiguos y muy potentes. Temen que estemos muertos por dentro".

-"¿Padres?"

-"Somos hermanastros. Darien dejó nuestro clan antes que yo, pero yo le seguí hasta aquí después de pasar diez años con nuestra madre. Ella quiere que yo siga sus pasos".

-"¿Qué hace para ganarse la vida?"

-"No estoy hablando de profesiones. Ella quiere que tenga unos cuantos niños con un chupasangre antiguo. Para ellos es un impulso en su ego el tener la capacidad de crear descendencia si las circunstancias son las adecuadas, pero yo no quiero convertirme en el proyecto científico de un idiota. "

-"Suena muy frío."

-"Lo es." Rei suspira.- "Por eso vine a vivir con mi hermano. Vi a mi padre un par de veces y él es la criatura más feroz y cruel que puedas imaginarte. Me sorprende que mi madre se excitara lo suficiente como para permitir que la tocara, aunque no es extraño ya que nuestra madre tiene mucha sangre de su padre corriendo por las venas. "

-"¿Quién es su padre?"

-"Una bolsa de sangre antigua. Digamos que no es un abuelo muy mimoso. En una ocasión agarró a Darien y le dio un mordisco sólo para saborearlo. Le gusto tanto que siguió haciéndolo hasta que mi hermano creció y lo detuvo. A nadie le gusta ser un aperitivo".

Serena la mira horrorizada.- "¿Tu madre lo permitía?" No puede imaginar que una mujer no proteja a su propio hijo.

-"Esa es mamá." Resopla Rei. -"Muy maternal, ¿no te parece? Te aseguro que no te gustara pasar tiempo con tu suegra. Nunca presiones a Darien para que te lleve a Alaska".

-"No lo haré." es una promesa fácil de hacer. El concepto de conocer a alguien tan frío le da escalofríos y le crea dudas sobre su compromiso con Darien.

Rei parece leer su mente.-"Darien odia a nuestra madre y no puedo culparle. Él no es como ella, te lo prometo. Por eso me acerqué a él".

Más preguntas invaden a Serena.

-"¿Por qué necesitas su protección? ¿Los hombres son más fuertes? "

-"Lo son". Ella asiente con la cabeza. -"La madre naturaleza o a quien quieres culpar les dio cuerpos más grandes, más músculos y un montón de agresividad. Es más seguro si nos mantenemos unidos. "Ella hace una pausa.- "Estoy más segura. Él lo hace muy bien."

-"Es muy duro ¿verdad?"

Una sonrisa curva la boca de su cuñada.- "Escogiste un buen compañero. Nadie te cuidara mejor".

-"Quiero que me ame de verdad", admite en voz baja.

-"Él lo hace." Rei se roe. -"¿Lo dudas? Muchas mujeres intentaron emparejarlo pero ninguna lo consiguió"

-"Apenas nos conocemos."

-"No siempre se trata de cuánto tiempo conoces a alguien. Para nosotros, es más importante la intensidad de lo que sientes cuando conoces a la persona adecuada. Somos criaturas instintivas".

-"Y pueden leer la mente."

-"Eso también. Nos ayuda a conocer a alguien más rápido y mejor. Él no cometió un error al escogerte como su compañera".

Serena expresa su miedo interior.- "Lo hizo para salvarme la vida."

-"No. Lo hizo porque te quiere. Somos... más viejos de lo que aparentamos y elegimos lo que deseamos. Los humanos mueren más rápido que nosotros. Él te habría dejado morir si no hubiera deseado aparearse. No pienses ni por un segundo que te llevó a su casa por lástima".

-"Si tú lo dices".

-"Yo soy la única experta en esto." Rei la mira. -"Sólo tienes que aceptar mi palabra."

-"Creo que lo haré."

-"¿No lo sentiste a través del vinculo?"

Serena recuerda todas las sensaciones que invadieron su mente cuando Darien se abrió a ella.- "Sí".

-"Él te ama. Deja de racionalizar con tu lado humano y confía en tus instintos. El vinculo entre compañeros no miente. Es imposible falsificar las emociones. Sentirías el engaño. "

-"Está bien. Gracias".

Rei se ríe entre dientes.- "¿Es tan difícil de creer que tú eres todo para mi hermano después de todo lo que has visto desde que te convertiste en una parte de su vida? Los vampiros y hombres lobo son reales. Existe el amor verdadero y lo tienes con mi hermano. Durará el tiempo que los dos estén vivos".

Serena en silencio se pregunta cuánto tiempo viviría con Darien, aunque no está segura de querer saber la respuesta. ¿Vivirán cincuenta años juntos? ¿Cientos? ¿Quizás más?.

Cada día que pasen juntos será un día que pasara con el hombre que ama y eso es lo que realmente importa.

La luz del sol se desvanece cuando llegan a la ciudad. -"Realmente detesto estos sitios"

Murmura Rei, aparca en el aparcamiento de la discoteca.

-"Parece bastante muerto. ¿Abre más tarde, ya que está pensado para los vampiros? "

-"Ellos están por ahí. La tontería de que están totalmente indefensos mientras duermen durante el día sólo se aplica al que se ha convertido recientemente. Incluso ellos se despiertan una hora antes del atardecer. No pueden esperar a dejar sus madrigueras en cuanto pueden. No me gusta esto".

Serena mira los pocos coches que hay en el aparcamiento. -"Quizás no abran hasta más tarde ya que probablemente no cierran hasta el amanecer."

-"Puede" Rei no parece tan segura.- "No es como si pasara el rato en los lugares donde se reúne los chupasangre. Vamos. A Darien no le gusta que le hagan esperar".

-"¿Estás segura de que debemos entrar ahí?" una mala sensación golpea a Serena.

-"No me habría dicho que te trajera si fuera peligroso. Quizás han cerrado esta noche para que puedas conocer a sus dos amigos. Él jura que las dos bolsas de sangre que son dueños de este club no son pollas sin alma".

-"Eso hace que me sienta mejor." dice Serena con sarcasmo mientras sale del coche.

Rei mira fijamente hacia el techo y luego hacia la puerta principal. -"Tenemos que entrar." Mira a su alrededor.- "No me gusta estar a la intemperie en un territorio desconocido."

-"Está bien." Serena también mira a su alrededor. -"No veo a nadie."

-"Siento que están observándonos. Siento un hormigueo en la nuca".

-"Quizás deberíamos irnos." Un escalofrío le recorre la espalda mientras ve como la otra mujer se tensa y rodea el coche para llegar a su lado.

-"No. Darien está esperando. Estoy segura de que estamos a salvo. Entremos en el edificio. "Rei la agarra de la mano y la conduce hacia adelante. -"Date prisa".

Las puertas de la entrada al club se abren. Entran, Rei se detiene y gruñe. El sonido es agresivo y Serena jadea.

-"¿Qué pasa?"

-"Sangre. Mucha".

-"Es un club de vampiros. ¿No dijiste que beben aquí? "

Rei se pone delante de ella y saca algo de debajo de su camiseta. Algo que lleva metido en la cinturilla de sus pantalones, una estaca de madera con el mango de cuero.

-"¿Por qué tienes eso?"

Rei la suelta, lleva la mano a su espalda y saca una pequeña pistola. -"También tengo esto. Por si acaso. "Ella hace una pausa.- "La estaca para los vampiros y las balas de plata para los lobos. Quédate detrás de mí y mantente muy cerca".

-"Mierda".

El impulso de huir es fuerte, pero Serena sigue su orden. Ella la sigue a una gran habitación que no esta bien iluminada, pero donde se pueden ver los cuerpos en el suelo gracias a las luces del techo. Ella se asoma por detrás de Rei y casi vomita la cena cuando ve que a dos le falta la cabeza.

-"Oh, Dios mío."

-"Defiende a mi compañera" ruge una voz profunda.

Serena aparta la mirada de la horrible escena y localiza a Darien. Está junto a dos altos hombres, uno con falda escocesa y el otro con pantalones de cuero y se enfrentan a un grupo de cinco personas. La tensión en la sala es evidente. Darien parece furioso y muestra los colmillos.

-"Justo a tiempo", se ríe la mujer.

Serena observa a la mujer cuando se da la vuelta. Es bonita, pero unos pocos segundos más tarde sus rasgos empiezan a cambiar. Su nariz crece hacia afuera y rápidamente le crece pelo a lo largo de las mejillas. Es obvio que es una mujer lobo.

-"Mierda," Rei gime y tropieza con Serena al dar un paso atrás.

Los cuatro hombres caen sobre sus manos y rodillas para transformarse en lobos. El sonido repugnante de los huesos crujiendo llega hasta Serena.

-"Esto está muy mal." Rei mira hacia atrás.- "Contra la pared ¡ahora!. Ellos están aquí para matarte. Toma esto. "Ella levanta el brazo y le ofrece el arma por encima del hombro.- "Apunta a la cabeza o al corazón. No dudes en apretar el gatillo. Te harán pedazos si se les dejas".

Serena traga saliva y coge el arma.- "Nunca he disparado una," susurra.

-"Es un buen momento para aprender", murmura Rei. -"Sólo no me des."

Un buen consejo. Las manos le tiemblan mientras las envuelve alrededor del metal frío y apoya un dedo en el gatillo. Su mente quiere desconectar pero no se lo permite. Todos están en peligro.- "¿Está el seguro puesto?"

-"Nunca lo está." Rei de pronto se agacha, mantiene la estaca en una mano y apoya su peso en la otra. Ella gruñe una advertencia y adopta una postura protectora. Darien y sus dos amigos no esperan a que los hombres lobo terminen su transformación. Sacan sus espadas y atacan. Al segundo que su compañero se mueve, Serena ve a una mujer pequeña correr hacia la puerta del fondo.

¿Quién es ella? ¿Por qué estaba detrás de Darien? Los celos se esfuman cuando dos licántropos aplanan sobre el suelo sus garras afiladas al ponerse a cuatro patas y miran hacia la puerta principal.

A nosotras, Serena no puede apartar la mirada de sus dientes feroces.

Un gran cuerpo de repente aterriza delante de Rei. Serena se pregunta cómo Darien ha llegado hasta allí. La luz destella en su espada cuando él la mueve y algo se estrella contra la pared y cae al suelo. Ella gime cuando ve un brazo cerca de su pie.

-"Voy a vomitar", advierte.

-"Ellos son el enemigo." Rei suena calmada. -"Mejor ellos que nosotros."

¿En qué diablos me he metido? Piensa Serena antes de que todo se vuelva negro.

**Continuara…**


	9. Chapter 9 Fin

**Mineto to Chase**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Primero que todos los personajes de Sailor Moon no nos me pertenecen si no a la fabulosa N. Takeushi, la historia pertenece a Laurann Dohner, nosotras solo los usamos para hacer nuestros fics o adaptaciones. La historia si es de nuestra autoridad así que ojo para que no allá problemas, y discúlpennos si hay errores ortográficos, la historia es Rated: M así que ya están advertidas contiene Lemon. Disfruten ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Capítulo Ocho**

-"¿Amor? Vamos. Háblame".

Serena se da cuenta de que unos brazos fuertes la abrazan y reconoce esa voz ronca.

Ha tenido una pesadilla infernal. Abre los ojos para mirar a la Darien. Su cabello está húmedo y también lo está su pecho.

-"¿Cómo estás?" La preocupación en sus ojos es evidente.

-"Yo..." Ella se aclara la garganta.

-"Se acabó. Todos están muertos. Estamos en uno de los apartamentos del club. Ahora estás a salvo. "

-"¿Eso fue real?"

Sus brazos se aprietan a su alrededor. -"Si. El hedor de tanta sangre te abrumó. Era de esperar, eres nueva en todo esto".

-"Creo que fue por esas partes corporales volando".

Su boca se curva en una sonrisa.- "La vida conmigo nunca será aburrida."

Ella habría utilizado otra descripción para explicar cómo habían cambiado las cosas desde su secuestro y rescate.

Darien se pone serio. -"No deberías estar aquí."

-"Rei dijo que querías que viniéramos al club."

-"No. Robaron mi teléfono y alguien de mi manada envió ese mensaje. Te dije que te quedaras en casa, donde estarías a salvo".

Los recuerdos suben a la superficie.-"¿Quién era esa mujer?"

-"Una perra que obtuvo lo que se merecía."

-"Me refiero a la mujer que escapó por una puerta trasera. ¿Vendrá a por nosotros? "

-"Oh. Esa es Circonia. Ella es una de la manada. Pensé que te referías a Neherenia".

-"¿Quién es?"

-"Circonia y su compañero son mestizos. Neherenia era una loba de sangre pura que pensaba que podía impresionarme con su naturaleza astuta. "Él cambia su agarre y le acaricia la mejilla con el pulgar. -"Ella cometió el error imperdonable de perseguir a la mujer que amo y por eso ha muerto."

El vínculo entre ellos se abre y sus sentimientos la calientan, lo que demuestra lo fuerte que son sus emociones. La lujuria también le alcanza, no tiene dudas de que él quiere tumbarla sobre la cama y hacerle el amor.

-"Darien". Ella ahueca su cara para tirar de él y darle un beso.

Sus labios rozan los suyos, él se aparta y sonríe. -"Tengo buenas y malas noticias antes de que te permita seducirme."

-"¿Yo?", Se ríe.- "Tú eres el que proyecta esas imágenes de mí inclinada frente a ti y haces que me excite."

Una sensación de seriedad enfría parte del calor entre ellos. Ella respira hondo.- "Dame primero las buenas noticias ya que estás decidido a hablar antes de seguir con lo que acabo de ver."

-"El más mortífero de mis enemigos no será un problema. Ella enviará un fuerte mensaje a cualquiera que piense ir detrás de mi o de ti. ".

-"Está bien. ¿Cuál es la mala noticia? "

-"Dejaste la casa después de que te dijera que no lo hicieras. Estás en serios problemas".

-"Rei pensaba que el mensaje era tuyo."

Sus cejas se arquean.- "Ella no es tu compañero."

La incredulidad la llena.-"Ella pensaba que querías que conociera a tus amigos. No es culpa suya que alguien te robara el teléfono".

-"Es cierto. Me aseguraré de que siempre permanezca en mi poder a partir de ahora en vez de dejarlo en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta o en mi escritorio. Pero... Te di una orden y no la seguiste. Voy a tener que castigarte por haber desobedecido".

Su carácter estalla. -"¿Desobedecido? ¿De verdad dijiste eso? "

El humor brilla en sus ojos.- "¿No quieres saber cual es tu castigo?"

Intenta zafarse de sus brazos, pero él es demasiado fuerte.- "No. Soy una persona, no una mascota. Ni siquiera pienses en darme unas nalgadas porque no estoy en esa mierda".

-"Nunca te golpearía." Él se ríe entre dientes.- "Me voy a tomar un mes de descanso para pasar más tiempo contigo. Mis vacaciones empiezan en cuanto termine de vestirme y dejemos el club ".

-"¿En serio?" Él asiente con la cabeza.-"No soy del tipo de obedecer ciegamente."

-"Me alegro de oír eso. Me gusta que te impongas a mí. "Se inclina y sonríe de nuevo.

-"Además, proyectas tus pensamientos con más fuerza. No eras feliz cuando me fui esta mañana. Quieres una luna de miel y estoy de acuerdo".

-"Todo esto suena muy bien para mí."

La besa suavemente.- "Llegaremos a conocernos muy bien." El recuerdo de ellos en la ducha pasa por su cabeza mientras lo comparte con ella, por lo que ella sabe exactamente lo que quiere decir.

-"Todavía estoy esperando las malas noticias."

-"Escuché lo que dijiste a mi hermana. Aprenderás a usar un arma y a luchar. Quiero que siempre estés a salvo ".

-"Se supone que la luna de miel es divertida".

-"Lo será."

-"Uh-huh." Ella no esta convencida.

-"Tú. Yo. Parcialmente desnudos. "Le da un beso en la frente.- "Luchando. Sudando."Sus labios se mueven hacia más abajo y mordisquea suavemente su garganta.

-"Te voy inmovilizar. Tú puedes intentar inmovilizarme".

Ella le da más acceso a su cuello cuando su voz baja a ese tono sexy que tanto le excita.

-"Sigo sin escuchar la mala noticia."

Él mordisquea su piel y ella gime cuando una oleada de deseo se dispara desde su cuello hasta vientre.

-"Tengo que lidiar con el último problema antes de la luna de miel."

-"¿Qué es?" eso le preocupa. ¿Tiene que luchar de nuevo?

-"No lo creo." Él lee su mente.- "No creo que haya más desafíos. Los lobos más fuertes están muertos y necesito reafirmar mi posición como alfa de la manada. Necesito hablar con ellos sobre lo que ha pasado y hacerles ver que es inútil retarme".

-"Está bien." Ella entiende que él debe enfrentarse a los hombres lobo. -"Si no esperas más peleas, ¿cuál es la mala noticia?"

-"Durante treinta días no me moveré de tu lado", dice con voz ronca. -"Sin treguas. Sin indultos. Tengo muchas ganas de ti, amor. "vuelve a gruñir. -"Voy a follarte una y otra vez. Voy a amarte tanto y tan a menudo, que te arrepentirás".

-"Nunca. Amo ser tu compañera, Darien".

Él la abraza con más fuerza.- "Yo también."

**FIN**

**N/a: gracias tod s los que nos siguieron hasta el final de esta historia tanto a las que dejan Reviews como a las lectoras fantasmas. Saludos.**


End file.
